Dancing to One Heartbeat
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: Lousiana girl Silver Lockhart is chosen to attend NYADA and soon finds her place. She soon makes friends with Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James. In her voice class; she meets a living, breathing dream come true named Brody Weston. One thing; she already has a boyfriend but is her boyfriend cheating on her? Could Brody be everything she wants? Prepare for a bit of a love triangle.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer and I was starting to go through all my clothes. I was getting ready to begin a brand new chapter. My name is Silver Madison Lockhart and I'm from Shreveport, Louisiana. What new chapter was I getting ready for? I was getting ready to make the journey to New York to attend the college of every performer's dream, New York Academy for Dramatic Arts or NYADA for short. "Silver; you have mail from NYADA" Mom called from downstairs. I closed the dresser drawer and hurried downstairs. "Hi mom; how was work" I asked as she handed me the manila envelope. "It was crazy as usual. I love being a lawyer but it does get stressful" she replied and added "I'm still so proud of you for being chosen to go to NYADA. You have such a passion." "Thanks Mom" I replied, smiling. "Just promise me that you'll get tickets for the family to your first Broadway show" Dad added, coming in from his day at work as a manager at the local diner. "That I can do" I replied, opening the envelope and pulling out sheets of papers.

"What's all that" Mom asked. "It's just my dorm assignment information and my class schedule and a list of things I'll need for some of the classes" I answered. "What all would that be" Dad asked. "Dance apparel for my dance lessons, usual school supplies like notebooks and pencils for taking notes in my acting classes, a makeup kit for acting makeup which I can get later on" I answered, checking the list. "Okay and when do you have to be up there" Mom asked. I scanned the letter and replied "I get to move into my campus apartment on August 24th. If it's alright; I'd like to drive up there." Mom and Dad looked at each other and Dad replied "You can but be sure that you stop and eat, keep the gas tank filled, and on occasion, stop and take in the sights. Like the saying goes; half the fun of a trip is getting there." "Also be sure to either stop at a rest stop or get a hotel room, and get a sufficient sleep" Mom added.

"I'll do that" I replied. "Good, we'll go ahead and make sure there is more than enough money on your credit card so that you'll have enough money for a room and food. Once you get to New York though; be sure to get groceries and don't over spend" Mom said. "Mom; you taught me how to make sure I never go over my budget. I'll be fine" I told them. "We know sweetie; it's just that it's hard to believe you're going to college since you're our little girl" Dad said, hugging me. "I'll always be your little girl" I told them as we got ready to head out for supper. I had no idea what I was really about to be in for.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the summer had past and it was now August 20th and time for me to leave Louisiana and head to New York. NYADA was calling my name and I was finally ready to answer that call. Dad and Mom were helping me load my car when I saw my boyfriend, Cameron drive up. '_Shoot; I knew I forgot one thing'_ I thought to myself as he got out of the car. "Hi babe; what's going on" he asked. "I'm surprised you didn't hear the news from anyone else but I'm going to New York. I got accepted to NYADA" I replied. "Why didn't you tell me" he asked. I rolled my eyes and replied "I've been trying to tell you but I haven't been able to do so because I was scared. Yes; I knew you were supportive of my dreams but at the same time; I dreaded the thought of leaving you." "Actually; I won't be that far away. I'm going to Yale for the drama program. On the weekends; I'll catch the train and come see you. We can call each other and we can Skype. I was also scared to tell you of my acceptance as well for the same reason you were. How about we follow each other and separate when it's time" Cameron asked, taking my hand.

"I'd like that Cameron. We can follow each other to the limit. When the time comes; we'll separate and take the exit we need to take" I replied. "If you two want to get going; you two had best hit the road. Keep up with each other and use your headsets and voice activations so you can both keep your hands and eyes on the road" Dad instructed. "We will. Let's hit the road" I replied. Cameron and I separated and got back into our respective cars and we finally started on the road and began the journey that would change everything for us. We both had been scared to tell each other of our college letters but now that we knew; we thought all would be okay. Cameron and I had faith in our love but when we got to school and started our classes; would we still be this close or would we soon find ourselves in the arms of someone new?

Three days later

It was the moment we had dreaded, saying our final goodbyes. We had stayed at a hotel and were now three hours away from our exits. We were reloading our overnight bags into our cars and I started to cry. "Silver; please don't cry. I know this is hard but don't think of it as a forever goodbye. Think of it more as an I'll see you later and before you know it; I'll be on that train to come and see you" Cameron said, embracing me in a gentle hug. I smiled as he wiped the tears away and he told me "You and I will see each other again Silver. I love you and distance will never keep us apart." He kissed me softly and we got back in our cars. This would be the last time we would drive side by side.

Time seemed to tick by slowly as we drove on down the road until I saw Cameron's exit coming up. My phone rang and it was Cameron. "Accept call" I instructed and Cameron said "I love you Silver. I'm taking my exit now. You be careful on your way to New York and call me when you get settled." "I'll do that and let me know that you get settled safely." We ended our call and I continued on my way. It was a long drive and I was getting hungry. I saw that it was around noon. I quickly pulled to the first exit so I could find a place to eat. When I came upon the perfect place which was a quaint little café; I parked and got out. It was nice to be off the road. Honestly; I was getting a little nervous because I was also about an hour away from my new school. I had to remember that I was in a different time zone which I would have to adjust to and for awhile; that would not be easy.

While I was eating; I got a call from my parents, asking if I was okay. I told them I was fine and that I was an hour from the school but that I was having lunch first. I'd call again after I had unpacked. After hanging up; I finished my lunch before getting my ticket and paying. Finally; I left the café and continued on the road. I was getting more anxious by the moment as I slowly approached the NYADA campus. It was absolutely huge and I followed the directions to my dorm. Just as I was stopping; Cameron called and assured me that he had arrived safely at Yale and I told him I was safely at NYADA. I finally told him I had to go so that I could unpack which he had to do the same as well. After hanging up; I finally took the first of my bags and made my way down the hall to my private room. It took me three trips but I finally got everything in before I began unpacking.

It took me three and a half hours to unpack to adjust my room to my tastes. I put my laptop and made the desk more comfortable to sit at. I set my I-pod in my clock and reset the time to New York time. I had orientation at 10 am but I needed to get up early so I could find the auditorium and make sure I had breakfast. I decided to finally go shopping for some basic groceries and get something to eat for dinner tonight or I'd be really hungry. I got back and unloaded all my groceries and made myself dinner. Was I truly ready for everything that NYADA had to offer?


	3. Chapter 3

Today was the first day of classes and I was anxious. I had actually gotten up before my alarm and had my shower. I didn't know what I was going to wear for my first day in my other classes but I did go ahead and put my dance clothes together for my Dance 101 class. I happened to love dancing so I was eager for that class but I was also excited about voice today. It was going to be a long day but I knew it would all be worth it. After my shower; I searched through my clothes carefully until I chose my pink sleeveless pink top, black leather vest, black leather skirt, black leggings, and boots. When I was dressed and had everything together for classes; I made myself a good breakfast and ate. While I was eating; my phone went off and I saw that it was Cameron. I answered the phone and his gentle voice said "Good morning beautiful." "Good morning yourself; ready for your first day of classes" I asked. "I guess; it's just hard not seeing you" he replied. I giggled and replied "You'll make it and then tonight; we can complain about our classes." "How about we make that a Skype date then say around 9:30pm" he asked. "You're on" I replied.

We talked a little longer before we both had to go. My first class was Stage Movements so I hurried to the building and found the correct room. There were a few students in here already so I took a seat. I started talking to a few girls in here and soon had some new friends. We talked about our interests and got to know each other a little before class began. This class was pretty interesting and a little more intermediate then what I had learned in the past. The class lasted for about two hours and next was my voice class. I was nervous about voice class but I knew I couldn't be nervous. I loved to sing and that was what had brought me here in the first place. I finally got to the voice room and took a seat in the middle and pulled out my music notebook of favorite songs.

While I was looking through my music; a voice asked "Pardon me but is the seat next to you taken?" I looked up and saw the most gorgeous looking, dark haired guy with muscles. "It's not taken" I replied. "Well; it is now. I'm Brody Weston" the guy replied, smiling and sitting down. "Silver Lockhart" I replied. "Your little accent is cute so I guess you to be from the Deep South" Brody commented. "You're right on that. I'm from Shreveport, Louisiana" I answered. "It sounds nice" he said. "You wish; lots of bugs and snakes which I'm not fond of" I told him. "I'm with you on that. I'm not fond of snakes" Brody told me. "Yeah considering the ones down there are extremely poisonous" I commented, shuddering slightly. "Did you have a bad encounter" Brody asked.

"Well; I did when I was eleven. I was bitten by a copperhead. My dad was able to get the snake off of me and rushed me to the emergency room. It made me pretty sick that I was in the hospital for a week and I apparently almost didn't make it" I replied. "Were you scared" Brody asked. "After I woke up in the hospital, yes I was. I hate hospitals" I answered. "I don't blame you there Silver" Brody said, now looking at my notebook before commenting "Impressive music collection." "Thank you" I replied, now sharing the notebook with him. Other students started filing in and then the teacher said "Welcome all of you new students to Voice. I'm Mr. Morgan and I'll be evaluating your singing skills today. Should any of you really stand out to me today; I'll call your name and send you to see Ms. Tibedeaux today at 5pm sharp to let her hear you sing and you might get chosen for the winter showcase. Now; let's get started. Is there anyone brave enough to sing a duet for us that hi-lites both of you?"

It was silent and I looked down and saw that my music was open to 'Almost Paradise' from "Footloose." Brody happened to see the song and he whispered "You want to sing this one together?" "Okay" I replied, taking the music out. "Well; do we have any volunteers" Mr. Morgan asked. "We'll go Mr. Morgan" Brody replied. "Names please" Mr. Morgan said. "Brody Weston" Brody answered. "Silver Lockhart" I replied. I sat the music in front of us and gave Mr. Morgan the instrumental track. He looked at us after putting the track in the CD player and hitting play. Brody and I looked at each other before we began singing.

Brody:

I thought that dreams belonged to other men  
'Cuz each time I got close  
They'd fall apart again

Silver:  
I feared my heart would beat in secrecy  
I faced the nights alone

Together:  
Oh, how could I have known  
That all my life I only needed you

Chorus  
Whoa-oa  
Almost Paradise  
We're knocking on heaven's door  
Almost Paradise  
How could we ask for more?  
I swear that I can see forever in your eyes  
Paradise (last time repeat 'Paradise' 3 times)

Brody:  
It seems like perfect love's so hard to find  
I'd almost given up  
You must've read my mind

Silver:  
And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day  
They're finally comin' true

Together:  
I'll share them all with you  
cause now we hold the future in our hands

Chorus

And in your arms salvation's not so far away  
We're getting closer, closer every day

Chorus

When we were finished; the room was silent. Mr. Morgan finally said "Brody and Silver; I want you two to go to the small theatre and meet with Ms. Tibedeaux and my other voice students. That was beautiful, both of you. You may sit now." I took my CD and the music and we went back to our seats. "Do you happen to know where Mr. Morgan is talking about" I asked. "Yes I do. How about I walk you there" he asked in reply. "I'd like that. I have Dance 101 and that ends at 4" I answered. "I know exactly where you are. I'll meet you outside after you've changed" Brody said. We finally sat back and listened to everyone else. Mr. Morgan called on a few more students and then it was time for a lunch break. I finally dashed as quickly and as carefully as I could down to the cafeteria.

I sat with a few of the girls I had met earlier in Stage Movement and we talked for awhile. We talked about our next classes and one girl named Hallie found out I had dance and said "Be careful in Cassandra July's class. She's crazy and mean as a snake. She'll really get on your case if you can't be sexy or if you think you know more. She's extremely picky. I hated her." "I hear she drinks on the job" another girl named Teresa said. "That should be cause to get her fired, shouldn't it" I asked. "Nobody has ever proven it though" Teresa replied. "And she hates giving second chances on anything" Megan said. "I think it's because she wrecked her own career and wasn't given a second chance" Catherine said, finishing her sandwich. I finished my own lunch before heading up to the dance studio. I found the changing room and put on my leotard and capris and quickly changed into my shoes before putting my bag in a locker and heading up to the room. I took a place at the bar and a guy with curly brown hair came up to me. "You look familiar" he said. "I doubt it. I don't know your name" I replied. "It's Jesse St. James" the stranger now called Jesse replied. "I'm Silver Lockhart" I answered. That's when it hit me why he looked familiar.

"Weren't you in a show choir group called Vocal Adrenaline from Carmel High in Akron, Ohio" I asked. "Yes; I was" Jesse replied. "I thought so. I was in Platinum Aces from Shreveport High and we competed against each other at Nationals two years ago here in New York" I said. "Yeah and you guys kicked our butts. It was the first time we had ever lost" Jesse answered. "Your song though was really good" I commented. "Not as good as those songs from your set list. What were they" Jesse asked. "The duet was 'I'm Still Standing' and the group song was 'One Vision'" I replied. "Didn't you sing lead in both of those" he asked. "I did" I replied. "No wonder you guys creamed us. You were made for the stage" Jesse commented. "Thank you" I replied, blushing deeply. We finished talking when in walked a stern looking woman. I knew that had to be Cassandra July and she started ranting about how only two of us looked like we'd make it. She started calling people by different names and I noticed her picking on a brunette that had nothing wrong with her step.

She looked over at me and said "Impressive jett`e; do that again." "Yes ma'm" I replied as the others moved aside to give me space. I made the move and went into the leap. "Very nice" she commented. "Thank you" I replied. I was feeling bad for the one Cassandra called "Schwimmer" and I saw Jesse looking at her sadly. "Do you know her" I asked. "Yes; she's my ex girlfriend, Rachel Berry" Jesse answered. "Do you miss being with her" I asked. "Sometimes but I realize maybe we weren't meant to be. She's marrying someone else" Jesse answered. "Let me tell you something Jesse. Things have a way of fixing themselves. Maybe you might win her heart once again" I told him as we partnered off to try a partner routine. I saw the one named Rachel by herself since there weren't enough boys in the class. I danced with Jesse for a little while and then suggested he go dance with Rachel. "Are you sure" he asked. "I'm positive" I replied, scooting him her way. I went back to the corner and worked on a few moves by myself.

I watched as they reacted to seeing each other again and then danced while Cassandra was watching everyone. I switched again with Rachel for a little while and we both decided in the end that we would share Jesse as our dance partner. He was certainly pleased and Cassandra didn't complain. When class was over; I hurried out to change. Brody and I would have one hour before we had to get to the theatre to meet with Ms. Tibedeaux and the other voice students. "Did you get invited to sing before Dean Tibedeaux" Rachel asked. "Yes; why do you ask" I asked in reply, putting my leggings back on and then my skirt. "I was just wondering cause I did and so did Jesse" Rachel answered. "Well; I'm meeting someone who will take me there. Why don't we head over together" I suggested. "I think that'd be great" Rachel replied. Rachel and I talked a little while and soon became friends over our common love of show tunes and our show choir pasts. We came outside and I introduced Rachel and Jesse to Brody and the four of us headed to the theatre to meet the other recommended voice students. My heart was slightly beating in my throat as we walked in and took our seats.

At precisely 5pm; the door opened and Dean Tibedeaux walked in and welcomed us and said "So; all of you are here because either Mr. Morgan or Mrs. Foster seem to think you are a good voice student. If I approve; you will be highlight at the winter showcase and our annual Christmas concert. This room has nice acoustics so I will hear everything if you have even the slightest flaw in your singing. At that point; I will expect you to then practice more and then try again for the spring showcase. At this time; I ask that you think of a song that best suits your voice and be listening for your name. Think of this as an audition so I expect your name and the name of your song." With that; she sat down, adjusted her glasses, and announced the name "Rachel Berry." Rachel stood and sang 'New York State of Mind' and she wasn't too bad. Jesse went after her and sang 'Drowning'. He wasn't too bad either. I listened to a few more students until I heard Dean Tibedeaux say "Silver Lockhart." I felt Brody touch my shoulder and I blushed deeply before I stood and made my way to the front. I finally said "Good evening; my name is Silver Lockhart and I'll be singing 'Never Say Never' from The Fray." I heard the music begin and I felt the music inside me as I began to sing.

_Some things we don't talk about  
Rather do without and just hold the smile  
Falling in and out of love  
Ashamed and proud of, together all the while_

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
Far as the eye can see under your command  
I will be your guardian when all is crumbling  
I'll steady your hand

You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
But time, time and time again  
Younger now than we were before

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

We're pulling apart and coming  
Together again and again  
We're growing apart but we pull it together  
Pull it together, together again

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

Don't let me go  
Don't let me go  
Don't let me go

The music ended and again; the whole room was silent. The first applauses were from Dean Tibedeaux and then from Brody, Rachel, and Jesse. Soon; everyone was clapping before Dean Tibedeaux silenced everyone and said to me "Silver; I truly believe you have a gift dear. I would like for you to be one of my star females in the showcase." "Thank you" I replied. We listened to the others and I loved Brody's song of 'I'll Stand by You' before she listed the other seven who would join me. Brody got in as did Rachel and Jesse. We were all excited to be among the eight to be highlight singers.

Around 7:30pm; we were dismissed and I returned to my dorm room. I changed out of my clothes and put it on a camisole and some soffee shorts. My feet were killing me from dance class so I didn't bother fixing myself a big dinner. I simply threw a frozen dinner of a turkey melt in the microwave, set the timer and let it cook. When it was ready; I took it to bed and ate while setting my laptop up. I was so ready to chat with Cameron. I finally wrote a letter to Mom and Dad and talking about my classes and the fact that I had gotten a highlight spot in the winter showcase. That led to Mom calling and telling me to let her know exactly when the showcase and concert were so she and Dad could come. I promised I'd do so. It was finally 9:30pm and as promised; Cameron was on Skype and ready to chat about our first day of class.

I logged in and answered his call. "Hi gorgeous; how was class" Cameron asked. "It was interesting. I think Cassandra July is nuts" I replied. "Wait a minute? Crazy July as in the one who crushed a guy's cell phone in the middle of a show" Cameron asked. "What are you talking about" I asked in reply. "Here; I'll send you the link" Cameron replied, typing something. It showed on the side of my screen and I saw what he meant. "Oh wow; that's awful and I see now what my new friend, Catherine meant about wrecking her career. I don't blame directors for not giving her a second chance. It still doesn't give her any reason to be a hard hearted jerk or to drink on the job" I replied. "You should report her drinking" Cameron told me. "The thing is; nobody has gotten any solid proof" I told him. "Maybe you'd be the first. No teacher should drink on the job" Cameron replied. "Well; on to happier news. I'm one of eight students to be featured in the winter showcase and annual Christmas concert" I told him. "Oh baby; that's wonderful! I always knew you were gifted. Well; if you promise to let me know when it is then I will be on the train up to see you shine and I'm glad you've made some friends up there. I made a few too but none of them compare to you" Cameron said.

I listened as he told me about his first classes and he complained about already having homework. "I can't believe you got homework" I said. "It's awful Silver; tonight we have to read a scene and the background info on it and then answer questions" Cameron replied. "You can do it Cameron. Never give up. You earned your wings to go to Yale and I couldn't be more proud of you" I told him. "And you show them what they're dealing with at NYADA. You were made for the stage and will blow them away" Cameron told me. We promised to talk again on Saturday and I got ready for bed. I was so exhausted after I closed my laptop. I thought about today and realized that I was feeling something most unexplainable about Brody. Was I ready to find out what I was feeling or was I about to regret investigating my mysterious feelings?


	4. Chapter 4

It was now two months into classes at NYADA and I loved it. Cameron had been coming every other weekend but lately; he had missed two promised weekends. I called him and he said that he was loaded down with homework which I knew was probably true. I didn't want to believe that he was possibly cheating on me but something just bugged me about his lack of contact with me lately. My movement class had been canceled one day so I was going to have just voice and dance. Jesse St. James had been transferred to my voice class and was sitting behind me while Brody was still beside me. Lately; both of them had been extremely attentive toward me which I found very flattering. I heard rain pouring so I dressed warmly; made sure my dance tote was zipped tightly and stored in my backpack before grabbing my raincoat and getting ready to head outside. I had just closed the door to my room when I saw Brody waiting in the hall with a closed umbrella. "I was hoping I could offer you a dry escort to voice" he said with a smile. "I'd like that" I replied, following him out. We were about outside so he popped the umbrella open and we hastened to the voice room so we could dry off quickly.

When we were seated; Brody asked "Care to join me for lunch after this?" "You bet I would" I replied. Jesse walked in and greeted me with a smile. We finally got quiet when Mr. Morgan began explaining about the winter showcase and the music in it plus the selections for the Christmas concert. The highlighted students would get to select a solo, a duet, or both and be involved in the group numbers as well. Winter showcase would actually highlight every division like acting, voice, and dance. Some students would be in more than just one division like me. I would be in all three. That meant I would have to do a monologue or a scene from a favorite play or I had the option to do a scene with a song from a musical and that would knock out two with one performance. Brody had already asked to do a song with me from a choice musical which I had agreed to. Jesse had wanted me to be his partner but I urged him to ask Rachel. He finally agreed and I breathed a sigh of relief. He was nice and a good friend but I didn't want him like a boyfriend.

I sat listening to Mr. Morgan but I couldn't help but drift into thought. What I remembered about both Brody and Jesse being so attentive had me curious. Jesse had brought me lunch last week and yesterday Brody picked me up early for a nice breakfast. I finally realized they were just being nice and I didn't think anymore on it. Brody tapped me on the shoulder and showed me the song 'The Phantom of the Opera'. I agreed to it and then we started looking for a scene from a play. There were many options to look at it so we just had to keep looking. I eventually just decided to do a monologue and found one called 'The Serpent's Tale.' I read it over and started studying it carefully. I knew that since this was a long one; I would have to spend every spare moment that I could rehearsing this. I finally heard Mr. Morgan say "Anyone that is highlighted in the showcase needs to stay for five minutes after class ends." When class ended; Brody, Jesse, and I stayed in our seats along with two others and Mr. Morgan asked "Have any of you thought about what songs you want to perform yet?"

"Silver and I working on a duet" Brody replied. "Excellent; I'll look forward to hearing that later on" Mr. Morgan replied. "I'm working on a solo piece from 'Spring Awakening' called 'All That's Known' and I hope it's not too much" Jesse answered. "No it isn't. I've done that show myself so go for it" Mr. Morgan answered. Brody and I finally hurried to the lunch room and shivered. "I'm so nervous about the showcase. I can't believe it's going to be on December 14th" I told him. "And we're going to blow everyone away" Brody added. "And there's the concert on December 21st" I told him. "Which is going to be awesome" Brody said. "You really think so" I asked.

"Of course Silver and everyone is going to love the show. Your monologue looks amazing" Brody said, looking over it with me. "I'm supposed to be a snake" I commented. "That's going to be ironic considering you're terrified of them" Brody replied. "Tell me about it" I said, swallowing my apple juice. "It might be your chance to confront your fear" he said, eating a bite of his sandwich. "You think so" I asked. "Completely" he replied. My phone buzzed and it was a text from Cameron, telling me he had too much homework and that we couldn't Skype tonight. 'This is the 2nd Skype date you've canceled. How much homework are the teachers giving you' I asked. 'Too much but I'm still coming to see you on the 14th of December. I'm not breaking that promise' Cameron answered. 'Alright' I replied, putting my phone away. "Boyfriend issues" Brody asked.

"I'm just upset with Cameron. He's broken two Skype dates now and I can't help but feel like he's cheating on me" I answered. "Oh Silver; I hope that's not true. Any guy would have to be the fool to cheat on someone as beautiful as you" Brody replied. I blushed lightly and replied "I'm going to head on to dance. I've got some frustration coming on so could you meet me in my dorm say around 6:30pm and we can rehearse our song" I asked. "Absolutely and I'll even bring dinner. What do you like best" Brody asked in reply. "I'm in the mood for good Italian" I replied. "Then you're in luck because I know where we can get great Italian cooking. I'll pick up dinner after my last class and come over to your dorm" Brody answered. "You're sweet Brody" I said, getting up. "See you later then Silver" Brody said, handing me my monologue. I smiled and hurried on to the dance room.

When I got to the dance studio; I quickly went into the locker room and changed into my dance clothes. After putting my stuff away; I saw Rachel trying to practice. I walked in and I asked "Can I ask what you're doing?" "I'm trying to learn to be sexy but I'm not sure how to be. You are really good and if I want to be able to play a role like Evita; I've got to learn. How do you be sexy in your dancing and not look like you're ashamed of your body" Rachel asked. "Who said you're ashamed of your body" I asked in reply. "Cassandra" Rachel replied, looking at the floor.

"Girl; don't listen to that drunk as a skunk dingbat! I don't care if she is our teacher. You can learn to be sexy in your dance and I'll help you. How about you meet me in here tomorrow and we'll have a girl time lesson in sexy dancing" I asked. "You'd do that? Oh; thank you Silver" she replied. "No problem Rachel and trust me; I too have had sexy problems so I know where you're coming from" I told her. "You have had sexy problems? Somehow; I don't believe it" Rachel replied. "Oh but it's true. It was my second year in Platinum Aces and the director selected me to lead the song 'Breathless' and a senior girl thought she should lead and said that I wasn't sexy. I practiced alone until the moment of my solo at Sectionals and then I blew everyone away. I'll give you my secret tomorrow. Meet me here around 10:45am and we'll turn you into a dancer who shines" I told her. Rachel smiled and we got ready for class to begin so that we could start working on our winter showcase dances and the highlighted ones could practice their solos on their own time.

We finally got started on rehearsing the group number 'Edge of Glory' which Rachel and I both happened to love. Cassandra wanted to highlight me and she said she would consider Rachel but only if Rachel proved she could be sexy. I looked at Rachel and whispered "We'll show her." Rachel smiled and we continued learning the chorus. I saw Brody walk in and Cassandra said "Girls; one of you will dance with Mr. Weston during this number and that is going to be Silver. Rachel; you'll continue dancing with Jesse." We nodded and started working on the partner stuff for this number. It seemed like forever but class was finally over and Brody said "I guess we shall change and then I'll just take you to dinner." "That sounds like a deal" I replied. I hurried down to the locker room with Rachel and I asked her "So; how do you like dancing with Jesse again?"

"It's nice and I've missed him. We were so compatible on every level and after one incident, which I really don't want to discuss; I left him and found my love in a fellow member named Finn Hudson. I thought he was going to marry me after graduation but he put me on the train to New York instead and told me to start following my dream" she replied. "Ouch; that had to hurt" I told her. "You have no idea Silver. I loved Finn and now; I really don't know what to think" she said, putting her regular clothes back on. I finished dressing and told her "Well; I know what it's like to have boyfriend issues. I have reason to suspect my current is cheating on me" I told her. "Oh Silver; that's awful. Cheating is the worst thing that can happen" Rachel replied. "It sure seems like Jesse wants a second chance with you" I told her. "I guess it might happen provided I don't hear anything more from Finn" Rachel replied. "Well; I hope something will be straightened out. I'll see you Saturday" I told her. "Alright and thanks a million for this lesson Silver" Rachel said. "You've got it" I replied, hurrying out to meet Brody. "Ready for supper" he asked.

"Yes; I'm so ready" I replied. He showed me to his car, which was a nice mustang painted flaming red. "This is amazing" I commented. "It was my granddad's and my dad, who owns a car shop, spent two and a half years restoring it for me with some modern touches" Brody replied, opening my door for me and added "He gave it to me for my high school graduation present." "That was probably an amazing gift" I said. "It was" he replied, starting the car. The radio came on and I heard our music begin. "You're playing the music from 'Phantom of the Opera'. That's my favorite show" I commented. "It's also my favorite and I have the music for the sequel" he replied. "You have the CD of 'Love Never Dies'. Oh; wow. Now I know you and I can certainly be close" I told him. He finally started off and I kept quiet while he was driving. I looked out the window and let my mind wander. I began to wander if Cameron really was cheating on me.

Brody finally pulled up to a nice little restaurant and stopped. "This is one of the best Italian restaurants here in New York" he said, getting out. He came around and helped me out. "Thank you kindly" I replied. "Anything for you" Brody replied, blushing lightly. "Brody; you're blushing. Have you got a little secret" I asked. "More like a crush on someone I probably shouldn't" he answered. "Who" I asked; looking at him. "Would you be mad if I said it was you" Brody asked. Now; it was my turn to blush deeply. "No; I'm not mad Brody. Truthfully; I'm flattered. You're so sweet" I replied. "If you want though; I'll remain hands off until you figure out where you and your boyfriend stand" Brody said, leading me outside. "I appreciate your respect" I told him as we were taken to our table. "Then friends until you figure it out" he asked. "Friends" I replied with a smile.

We enjoyed ourselves and then Brody took me back to my dorm and we went inside to rehearse. I was so thankful for a sound proof room and we got to rehearsing our song for the voice part of the showcase. The connection between us became more evident and the music only intensified the feeling. When we finished; Brody and I were both blushing. "You are amazing" I told him. "So are you" he replied. We talked for a long time after that and he helped me with the movement for my monologue. He finally left that night around 11pm and I got ready for bed. I needed to get some rest so that Rachel and I could practice in the morning. My talk with Brody today came back to me and I realized that he really did love me but was I ready to love him if I ever figured out where my love life stood?

Brody's P.O.V

It had only been a few months since the new year at NYADA began but I was enjoying it. I had finally found my dream girl in a freshman from Shreveport, Louisiana named Silver Lockhart. She was very gifted in performing as I listened to her voice and she was an excellent dancer. I couldn't wait to dance with her in the dance part of the showcase to 'Edge of Glory' and to sing with her in both the showcase and the winter concert. I was finally ready to tell her that I was interested in her and when I told her; she was sweet about it. We agreed to remain friends until she became single. My only question was would she ever fully be mine? I didn't realize that it wouldn't be long before I had an official answer.


	5. Chapter 5

When I got up; it was a beautiful Saturday morning and already 9am. I had to hurry up and have breakfast and then go meet Rachel in the dance room as promised. I made myself a peanut butter pita fold and a glass of orange juice. After eating; I quickly messaged my parents about the details of the showcase and times and the train times and airline times, depending which they wanted to take. I left my laptop open so I could wait for a reply from them and went to change into my dance apparel for my lesson with Rachel. I finally threw on some cover clothes and my flats. I was packing my shoes when my Skype alert beeped and I saw that it was Cameron. "Hi beautiful, where are you headed off to this lovely morning" Cameron asked.

"I'm going to the dance room to help my new friend, Rachel with some dancing. Crazy July says Rachel can't be sexy so I offered to help" I replied, zipping my bag before adding "After that; I've got stuff to do in practicing for the winter showcase. Dean Tibedeaux wants to hear the highlighted acting student's monologues and the voice highlights tomorrow. Look; it's 9:45am and I really need to get going. Provided you're on tonight then we'll talk" I told him, closing my computer. I finally locked my dorm room and made a run for the dance studio. I wanted a few minutes alone before Rachel showed up. I didn't say anything but I had seen a faded hickey mark on Cameron's neck so I knew he just had to be cheating on me even though I prayed that wasn't true.

I finally made it to the dance room and sat down a moment to catch my breath. I shimmied out of my cover clothes and then changed from my flats to my dance sneakers. I finally put my CD in of good warm up music and 'Eye of the Tiger' came on. I grinned and started a good stretch routine that also eliminated some of my frustration. By the time that Rachel arrived; I felt so much better. "Hi Rachel; ready to be sexy" I asked. "Ready and willing to do all it takes" she replied. "Good, now let me let you in on that little secret. Sexy is all in your attitude." "My attitude" she asked, looking at me in a curious manner.

"It'll show in the way you move especially when the movement matches the attitude in the song. Take our 'Edge of Glory' number for example. Our entrances alone have to capture the audience's attention. First thing though; you need to stretch and then we'll get started, okay" I asked in reply. "Okay" she replied. She was about to put her hair up in a bun and I said "Leave it down. Sexy works better if your hair is down." The music had switched now to 'Footloose' and I helped Rachel loosen up. "Are you finally ready to dance in a way you never thought you would" I asked.

"Bring it" she answered. The music of 'Good Girls Go Bad' began playing and we began working on her new image. I gave her little pointers along the way and would show her a combination and make her repeat it. I would usually make her repeat it at least three or four times before she had it. She seemed to be getting the hang of it and I told her "You really can be sexy Rachel. That's what true sexiness is all about, your attitude." During this time; I had no clue we were actually being watched.

Cassandra's P.O.V

I was going to stretch a little while when I heard the familiar tune of 'Bounce with Me' playing and I saw Schwimmer and Silver dancing. Silver was teaching her to be sexy and for once; I was speechless. I wanted to be angry but for once; I couldn't be. Schwimmer, I mean Rachel could finally shine alongside Silver in the 'Edge of Glory' number. I hated giving compliments normally but for once Rachel had earned one. I watched for a little while longer and when they stopped; I had to say "Brava; I'm impressed for once. Rachel and Silver; that was well done. Keep it up and Rachel; join Silver for the other highlight spot in 'Edge of Glory'. Don't disappoint me though." "We won't Miss July" they replied and I nodded before leaving them to continue.

Brody's P.O.V

I was going to meet up with Silver to rehearse with her and take her to lunch. I arrived at her dorm and found a message indicating she was in the dance studio rehearsing with Rachel. I figured it might not be a bad idea to get in a little rehearsal for 'Edge of Glory' so I made my way over there and saw Jesse St. James heading that way as well. I happened to know that Jesse was also eyeing Silver but she didn't seem to like him like that. We got to the studio and I heard the song 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' playing and I had to laugh inside. Silver and Rachel were working on their dancing together. Jesse and I looked at each other in a nod and we finally gave a loud whistle as a compliment. Both of them stopped and were blushing bright red. "Care if we join the rehearsal" I asked.

Silver's P.O.V

Rachel and I stopped when we heard two loud wolf whistles and we turned around. "Care if we join the rehearsal" Brody asked. "We'd be insulted if you didn't" I answered. They walked in and I switched the music to 'Edge of Glory'. Brody and Jesse took their places while Rachel and I took ours. "Are we ready" I asked. "Ready" they answered. I started the music and made the first move. Rachel made her move next and we danced the entire routine twice through. "That felt amazing" Rachel said, panting slightly. "At least we had a good practice" Jesse added. "I second that feeling" I replied. "Me too" Brody added. We finally got ready to leave and Jesse asked me to have a picnic but I told him I was going to rehearse my voice piece and suggested he take Rachel. He agreed and I watched them leave.

Brody turned to me and asked "Are you busy tonight?" "Other than plans for rehearsing, not really" I replied. "Well; I happen to have two tickets to a production of 'Anything Goes' and I couldn't think of anyone better to take than my best friend, informal dress" he answered. "I love 'Anything Goes'. What time is the show" I asked. "It's at 8pm and I'll throw in dinner" Brody added. "You've got yourself a deal" I answered. "Great; how about we finish rehearsing for voice and I'll help you with your acting" Brody replied. "That would be great. Could I make you lunch today" I asked.

"I've never had anyone offer to make me lunch before" Brody answered. "Well; here's a first for you then. I make a mean pizza pita and fruit salad on the side" I replied. "Hm; that sounds delicious. I'm in" Brody said as I threw my cover clothes on. I smiled and blushed lightly as we left the dance room and walked over to my dorm. We talked all the way back and got in my room. We washed our hands and I got the stuff out and asked "What do you like on your pizza?"

"Hm; I really like pepperoni and onions but I hate onion breath if I'm going to be out with you so I'll just stick to pepperoni" Brody replied. "Okay and I have plenty of that" I replied, getting out the pepperoni. We started making our pita bread pizzas and put those in the oven to bake. While our pizzas were baking; we washed the fruit and started cutting it neatly to put in a nice bowl. "This is actually fun" Brody commented, slicing a strawberry. We finished making the fruit salad and I poured us some strawberry lemonade. While we were waiting for the pizza to finish; my Skype alert beeped and I saw it was my parents. Brody followed me over and I answered it. "Hi mom and dad" I greeted.

"Hi baby; who is that with you" Mom asked. "Mom and Dad; this is Brody Weston. He and I are performing together in the showcase" I answered. "Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lockhart" Brody added. "We'll be eager to meet you formally at the showcase Brody" Dad commented. "As will I. Silver speaks highly of both of you" Brody replied. "Your dad and I will be flying in at 5:30pm on December 13th and have already made our reservations" Mom told me. "Great; do I need to come and meet you guys" I asked. "No need honey, we're renting a car. All we need is directions to your school" Dad replied. "Oh; in that case, tell me which hotel you're staying at and I'll get directions" I said. They gave me the hotel and I sent them directions to the school. "I hate to cut this short but Brody and I were about to sit down for lunch and then rehearse. I'll talk to you later" I said. "Okay bye precious" Mom said. "Bye mom" I replied, closing my Skype.

I took the pizzas out of the oven and Brody got the plates & put some fruit on the plates. I served our pizzas and I said "Enjoy." "I will" Brody answered. We both started eating and talking. I looked forward to going out with him tonight and we talked about several ideas for my monologue including costuming. I was so nervous but I was so ready and I was thankful there weren't that many acting performances in the showcase. In fact; it was only me and Catherine in that. We could take the time that we needed. Since I was supposed to be a snake; I'd go with a black snake and have a gold choker around my neck. "I'm excited about watching you on stage" Brody commented.

"Not as much as I'll enjoy sharing the stage with you" I replied as we finished and cleaned up. It was now 1pm so we agreed to rehearse until about 4:30pm and then he'd run back to his dorm, clean up, and be over to pick me up by 7:25pm to get me. We rehearsed our music together and I listened to his performance of 'Spend Another Night' and then I worked on 'I Wanna Fall In Love'. He was actually going to go as far as a mask and a cape and to perform with the same intensity to give me a chance to match the level of passion. Our rehearsals were going so smoothly that 4:30pm came too quickly. "I'll see you in a little while Silver" Brody said, gathering his jacket and the instrumental of his music.

I smiled to myself and then took a good shower before searching through my closet to find something cute for tonight. After checking the weather report; I decided on a sheer long sleeved black dress, cute heels, and my black rose stud earrings. I dried my hair carefully and put it in hot rollers while I dressed. I soon had my dress on and had my earrings put in. While I was waiting for my hair to finish setting; I searched through my hair accessories and found my black rose. Finally; it was nearing 7pm so I unrolled my brunette hair and sprayed it for hold before putting in my black rose hair clip. I finally put a little lip gloss on right before I heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming" I replied, putting my heels on. I finally got to the door and saw Brody looking very handsome.

"You look handsome" I commented. "And you're stunning Silver. Shall we head on" he asked. "Let's do that" I replied. We finally got into his car and headed off to the restaurant to get our dinner before heading to the theatre. Brody happened to find a nice parking place and came around to help me out. "Thank you" I said, closing the door. "Anything for you" Brody replied, getting the tickets out of his pocket. We walked into the theatre together and he handed our tickets to the ushers before we walked to our seats. We just sat there talking and for the first time; I was really beginning to think that there was certainly more than meets the eye between Brody and myself. Still; I was keeping to our agreement of hands off until we knew where my relationship with Cameron stood and right now; that wasn't looking so good but that status wouldn't become true until one of us officially dumped the other. Finally; the lights in the theatre went dark and the show began.

The show ended up being wonderful and exactly what we both needed. We laughed and ended up mouthing along to the music especially 'It's Delovely' which we were tempted to switch to for our duet. We were actually leaving the theatre when we made that decision and we decided that it would be best to go ahead and start rehearsing. While Brody was driving; I got a call from Rachel. She told me that I was going to get meet her boyfriend, well I should say fiancé, Finn Hudson. Since tomorrow was Sunday; Rachel and I were going to have another practice session plus Brody and I were going to figure in some time to rehearse together our music and he was going to also share a dance with me in the spotlighted dancers along with what we had in the group number. I had no idea that this was going to be the most intense moment of all.


	6. Chapter 6

When the morning came; I was up and making myself breakfast before I would go to practice today. As soon as I was ready; I grabbed some dance clothes and shoes along with my monologue and the music I needed. When I was sure I was ready; I slid on some jeans and a shirt and grabbed a pair of my sneakers. I grabbed my dorm key and made my way to the dance studio. It was now 10:40 and Rachel was coming at 11am. I made it to the studio with 10 minutes to spare so I hurried into the locker room and changed into my dance clothes and shoes before hurrying up to the studio. I sat my backpack down and put in one of my mixed CDs. I began a warm up with 'Womanizer' just as Rachel walked in, ready to dance. It was then I noticed the guy following her. He looked like he had played football and I remembered Rachel had told me that he had played. "Is this the famous Finn Hudson that I've heard so much about" I asked as he took a seat.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Rachel told me about you too. I hope you don't mind me being here" Finn replied. "It's no problem" I answered as Rachel and I finished stretching and got ready to begin rehearsing together. She had improved so much and we worked on our solo parts for 'Edge of Glory' before Jesse walked in and then Brody arrived a minute later and we ran the number together. Finn didn't like Jesse too much and Rachel had admitted that they had problems back in high school. We kept rehearsing and Rachel showed me her solo that she was working on to the song 'Come Wake Me Up'. I listened to the song and watched her, offering advice as needed before she and Finn left. Jesse left soon after them so Brody and I got to work on our duet to 'Take My Breath Away'.

As we danced; I felt as though there was something there that certainly hadn't been there when I was with Cameron. It was especially clear as we began rehearsing 'It's Delovely'. I blushed so deeply that I almost missed my part in the song. Luckily; I caught it and we continued singing. When we had finished the song; I practiced my monologue for the acting part of the showcase. I followed all of the suggestions I had been getting and actually had every bit of my monologue memorized. Brody applauded me and said "You are certainly ready to perform on the 14th." "Do you really think so" I asked.

"Absolutely Silver and you will shine" Brody replied. I smiled and replied "Thank you for believing in me. I honestly never thought I'd be here." "Well; I think you were meant to be here. In one week; the showcase will be here and we'll be on stage, showing the world that there is a new star on the stage" Brody said, giving me a hug. I smiled and replied "Thanks for all the help. You are pretty amazing yourself. I guess all that's left to do is get ready for this big day." "You said it Silver" Brody replied as we walked out. I finally got back to my dorm and dropped my dance and rehearsal stuff off and put my regular clothes back on so I could go shopping. I wanted to get a nice dress and shoes for the showcase to wear during the singing portion and I knew there were some nice places to shop not far from the campus. I found my purse, checked that I had enough on my card, and then left my apartment.

I got in my car and drove off to start shopping. I found a good store and good parking. After getting my purse; I locked the car, stashed my keys, and hurried inside. There were so many beautiful clothes here that I had no idea where to start looking. I finally found the direction for dresses and started my search. Every dress I saw was beautiful and it made it hard to decide. Finally; my eyes fell on a dress of satin that was the most beautiful shade of red I had ever seen. I looked at it and sure enough; it was my size. I just had to try it on so I took it along with a few other options into a fitting room.

I tried on each dress but nothing looked as good as that red did. I put my regular clothes back on and got the dress. The only thing I needed now was the perfect pair of shoes to compliment the dress. I made my way to the shoes and I searched every shelf until I found the ultimate pair of silver heels that just sparkled so perfectly. I had been successful and I was on my way to the front when I spotted a warm white cloak that would pull my outfit together perfectly plus it would be nice and warm. I got it and finally hurried to check out. When everything was bagged and I had paid; I made my way out to my car and put the bags in the trunk. I finally had to stop and get dinner.

After picking up dinner from a local deli; I hurried back to my dorm and got ready to settle in for a movie night. I was going to watch some movies, namely 'Phantom of the Opera' and maybe some others. I got in, changed into some yoga pants and a top, and sat down to eat while watching 'Letters to Juliet'. I was midway into the movie when I got a call from Rachel and she was in absolute hysterics. I finally told her to collect herself and I'd be right over with some comedy movies and a few things to over for some girl time. From the hysterics; I knew I would need the 'heartbreak kit'. It was something I had done with my friends back home. They consisted of our favorite things to help us get over a bad break up. I had never had to use mine but this was an emergency. In my kit was my three favorite comedy movies, a bag of butter popcorn, hot tea, a manicure kit, the trusty box of tissues, and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. I grabbed my sneakers, a hoodie, and the kit and hurried over to the address that Rachel had given me yesterday.

When I got there; I saw Finn leaving and I said "You're a real idiot, you know." That stopped him in his tracks and I continued "She worried about you every day. She told me about the day you tricked her, thinking you were finally going to marry her and how you put her on the train. Yes; I think it was honorable that you were trying to help her follow her dream of being in New York but she wanted to be with you. She worried about you day and night and you never answered her calls. Never keep the one you love worrying to death." With that; I walked right on past him and joined Rachel. She looked at the box I carried and asked "What in the world have you got in that box?"

"This is something that my friends and I made back in Louisiana called 'heartbreak kits.' We made these, promising only to use them when we really needed them. We would gather at the house of the one who just went through the breakup and hold a sleepover that night. We would open the box and it would consist of our favorite candy, a box of tissue, and anything that would make us happy. Our other heartbreak healing thing was that we would rid ourselves of the last memories" I told her. "What would you do" she asked as I offered her a tissue.

"Most of us would burn a picture or tear it to shreds or do both. The choice would depend on how bad the pain was" I answered. "Wow; that is something. In this case; I'd like to do both" Rachel said, taking a picture out of the frame. I got a bowl, a lighter, and some peroxide, and the scissors. "Ready Rachel" I asked. "Let's do this" she said, holding her hand out. I gave her the scissors and she tore the picture to shreds. I had her go ahead and put the shreds in the bowl and put in a little bit of peroxide. I went and got one of the kinds of covers like on a lantern and helped her light the shreds ablaze.

"For the first time; I feel better" Rachel commented as we watched the shreds burn. "I'm glad" as we finally put the flames out. "Now; can we watch a movie? I'm in the mood for something funny" Rachel asked. "You've got it and I've got popcorn and candy" I answered and added "Plus three of my favorite laugh out loud movies." Rachel smiled and replied "Let's watch 'Rock of Ages'. Please tell me you have it." "Oh you of little faith" I replied, reaching into my box and pulling it out. Rachel squealed happily and I got the movie in. I let Rachel go pop the popcorn and I finished getting everything together and on the blanket that Rachel had put out for our girl time. When the popcorn was ready; I opened the box of chocolate strawberries and we started watching the movie.

We enjoyed the movie and ended up singing along to the music and laughing. I could see now that she was starting to feel much better. I was so glad she had called despite the circumstances and that we were actually hanging out together. She had told me of her roommate, Kurt. I hadn't yet met him but he sounded like a barrel of interesting. "Where is your roommate anyway" I asked. "He works at now" Rachel replied.

I nearly choked on my drink and asked "Under Isabel Wright? That's a huge honor and I love the clothes that come from Vogue. That vest I was wearing today came from the vintage denim collection." "Kurt will be pleased to know that" Rachel said, laughing. "You must be feeling better" I commented. "I do feel better, thank you for coming Silver" Rachel replied, giving me a hug. "No problem Rachel" I answered as I put the movie back in the case and I asked "Do you want a manicure?"

"Sure but do you have the stuff" Rachel asked. "Of course; that's the small box in my heartbreak kit. We always kept manicure stuff as well" I replied, pulling out my manicure kit. I got up and went to get a bowl of water and asked her "Do you have any polish?" "I have five different ones" she answered. "Why don't you go pick one" I asked, finding a small bowl to use for water. I filled the bowl and we came back at the same. Rachel handed me the bottle of polish and I saw the color. "I love 'Christmas Tree Green'. I'll even put a design on your nails" I offered. "Well; I just hope I can find a dress to match for singing in the showcase" she commented as I had her put her nails in the water. "We'll see what we can do Rachel. We have a week and I'll go with you" I replied. "You would? You are awesome" Rachel replied as I got to work.

I worked carefully and Rachel asked "Where did you learn to do nails?" "My aunt on my dad's side is a nail salon owner" I replied, handing her a brush and told her to go wash her hands. She got up and I went over to pour the bowl of water out. When she was done; we sat back down and I finished up and started to apply the polish. I finished up and had her go sit in front of the fan. She had just done so when her phone buzzed and I said "It's Kurt. He said he forgot his keys." "Oh; could you get the door" she asked. "No problem" I replied, getting up when a knock came. I rolled the loft door and there a stood a boy with slightly spiked hair and interesting clothes. "You must be Kurt, I'm Silver" I said, stepping his aside.

"Rachel has told me much about you. Where is she by the way" Kurt asked. "I'm in front of the fan Kurt. Silver did my nails and I'm letting the polish dry so she can finish by putting the design on them" Rachel called from the dining table. "I can't believe you got a job at Vogue" I commented. "It's nice" Kurt answered, looking at me and commented "You look like you have good taste in clothes." "Thanks" I replied. "So; when's the showcase" Kurt asked. "Next week on the 14th" Rachel and I answered at the same time. "Don't you need something to wear for the singing part of the showcase" Kurt asked.

"Yes but I would imagine the best dresses are gone" Rachel replied. "Not if I can help you" Kurt answered. "Actually; Silver was going to take me shopping after classes this week" Rachel said. "Silver; why don't you come with me and Rachel; we're going on a little late night adventure" Kurt said as I checked Rachel's polish and used my quick dry design polish to put a star on her nails. "Where are we going" I asked. "You'll find out" Kurt answered as Rachel and I grabbed our coats and followed Kurt.

Kurt used his access codes and I soon realized we were in the Vogue office buildings and into the vault where the best clothes are kept. "Oh my sweet mercy" I whispered. A woman came in. We were introduced to Isabel Wright and Kurt explained why we were here and she said "You had me at makeover." Music suddenly began and we launched into a mashup of 'The Way You Look Tonight' and 'You're Never Fully Dressed without a Smile'. By the end; Rachel was in a stunning green dress perfect for the showcase. "Wear this dress with honor and you are welcome to model anytime with my permission" Isabel replied. Rachel smiled and we left the office after the dress was in a garment bag and she had a pair of shoes.

We returned to their loft and even thought it was well past 2 in the morning; I made my way back to my dorm, promising I'd see Rachel tomorrow in class and Kurt at the showcase. I got back to my dorm and found a silk rose and a note taped to my door. It was from Brody and I smiled as I read the note. It simply read 'I saw this rose and thought of you. I'll see you in voice'. I closed the note, laid the rose on my bedside table, and took my shoes off. I fell asleep, thinking of all that lay ahead. In all of the excitement of the showcase; was I ready for the one thing that I had not forseen?


	7. Chapter 7

It was finally the day before the showcase and I was freaking out. My parents had arrived yesterday and I met up with them for dinner. It was nice to be with them again since the last time I had seen them was when I left home. Today I was supposed to meet Cameron at the train station. He had texted me his arrival time and I said I'd be there. Rachel asked if she could come with me since she was supposed to meet up with Quinn, who was a friend of hers. I agreed and told her I'd pick her up at 9am. I pulled up to the loft and she was already waiting outside. She jumped in the car and we headed for the train station. The train was due in at 10:30am and when we got there; we only had half an hour to wait.

While Rachel and I were waiting for the train to come in; we went over the lineup for the showcase. Since actors had the shortest; that was first and that meant my monologue. Rachel had told me she had heard so much about it and couldn't wait to hear it. Singing would be after that and then dancing. We finally heard "New Haven train pulling in on platform five!" Rachel and I jumped up right away and hurried toward platform five. We started scanning the crowd and that's when I saw Cameron kissing another girl. "Oh my god; that's Quinn your boyfriend is kissing" Rachel screamed. Now I was steamed and I marched right over to Cameron and asked "How could you cheat on me?"

The blonde that Rachel had called Quinn backed away from him and she finally said "He told me he was single." "Not quite true. Cameron and I had been dating since 8th grade" I answered before turning to Cameron and asking "Is this who you've been with when you've been 'studying'. How could you lie to me like this? If you had just wanted to end it; why couldn't you be a man and tell me? Well; we're over!" I stormed off and I heard Quinn yell "Get a cab loser" before I went into the bathroom and locked the door and sobbed my eyes out as I called my mom. As soon as she heard me crying; she said she'd come and get me. I cleaned my eyes, gave my keys to Rachel and told her "My mom is coming to get me. When I've calmed down; I'll come by the loft and get it." "Okay; I'm so sorry this happened" Rachel said, hugging me as my mom showed up. I left with her and I didn't say another word for the ride back to the campus.

I laid in my bed, sobbing my heart out. With my mom's help; I performed the same burning of the pictures I had done with Rachel but I also melted the promise ring since it was a cheap thing anyway. I heard a knock at the door and I asked Mom to answer it while I cleaned my eyes. "It's Brody" Mom called. I blushed softly and said "Let him in please." I dried my face and came back into the dining table where my mom was chatting with Brody. "Hi Brody" I said, smiling slightly. "Hi Silver; your mom and I were just talking and she told me what happened. I am so sorry about that" Brody answered and asked "I was wondering if I could treat you to lunch and then a cup of hot chocolate afterward?"

"Oh; that is sweet of you" I replied and added "I still need to go by Rachel's and get my car." "I'll take you by there after lunch if that's what you'd like" Brody replied. "Okay" I said, getting my coat and bundling up. "You two have fun baby. Your father texted me and wants to take me on a date tonight; will you be alright" Mom asked. "Yeah; I'll be fine. You two have fun" I replied, going with Brody out to his car. He turned the car on and got the heat going right away and he took me to a nice little café for a quiet lunch and then a coffee shop for a nice cup of hot chocolate. Despite the day; I was happy to be with Brody right now and it made me feel a lot warmer inside that I had ever felt when I had been with my ex. I had also texted Rachel and let her know I was coming.

Rachel's P.O.V

I had brought Quinn back to the loft where Kurt and I were living and Kurt greeted her and we talked awhile before I asked her "How did you end up meeting him?" Quinn took a breath and replied "We had a couple of classes together and he kept making a pass at me. I didn't like him and I kept brushing him off. I finally asked what he wanted and he told me he liked me. I asked him if he had a girl and he said he didn't and said I was beautiful. If I had known he was lying; I would never have gone with him. I feel like it's my fault."

"I'm sure Silver doesn't blame you" I replied. "I'd like to talk to her and tell her how sorry I am" Quinn said. My phone buzzed with a text from Silver, telling me she was coming by to get her car. "You'll get your chance. Silver is coming by to get her car" I told her. We changed the subject for the time being and Quinn told me of how her classes were going and she had joined the choir as well where she was their star soloist. I soon heard a knock at the door and found Silver and Brody.

Silver's P.O.V

Rachel invited us in and I saw Quinn and Kurt sitting at the table. "Kurt, Quinn; I'd like you to meet Brody Weston. He and I dance together for the showcase" I said, politely. "I was hoping I could apologize to you Silver. I feel like it's my fault for coming between you and Cameron" Quinn told me and added "He lied and said he was single. If I had known; I would never have dated him." "I should have seen right through him when I first suspected something was up. I don't blame you Quinn" I replied. "Thanks Silver" Quinn said, getting up to give me a hug. I saw Rachel answering a text and she asked "Kurt, Quinn; do you mind being alone for a little while? Jesse wants to pick me up for showcase rehearsal tonight at 6pm."

"It's no problem" they replied at the same time. "What led to you and Jesse going for a third chance" Quinn asked. "Yeah; you two had a lot of issues" Kurt added. "Dance class and being together on campus here brought back a lot of what made us connect the first time" Rachel replied, blushing slightly before adding "We're still friends though. He hasn't asked me out again like in a date but we hang out when we can." "Oh my" Kurt and Quinn replied at the same time with hyena grins. I laughed and there was another two knocks at the door. "I'll get it! Rachel; go get your stuff together" Kurt said, getting the door. There was Jesse and a blonde boy I didn't recognize, holding some daisies. Quinn was in shock and asked "How did you know I was here Sam?" Kurt explained that Quinn and Sam had dated once before and are now taking a second chance. Rachel came back and I got my keys before leaving with Brody, Rachel and Jesse.

I followed carefully and we headed back to campus. I had to stop and grab my dance stuff at my dorm before heading to the auditorium for rehearsal. I had brought my monologue costume and dance costumes to the dressing room yesterday but I wouldn't wear those tonight. I just needed regular rehearsal stuff so I got what I needed and hurried up to the auditorium while being extremely careful. I got into the dressing room I shared with Rachel, Hallie, Teresa, Megan, and Catherine and we changed into our rehearsal clothes. We stretched and got ready to practice the various dance group numbers. Dance 101 was first with our 'Edge of Glory' number which Rachel and I were in. Dance 102's group number was a song called 'Good Girls Go Bad' which is what Hallie, Teresa, and Megan were in. Catherine was in Dance 104 and they had some song called 'Clocks'.

Dance 101 had first practice so Rachel and I joined our classmates and took up our opening positions. The music began and we began dancing. Miss July was quiet but she seemed most pleased with how the routine had turned out. Rachel and I sat beside each other and Jesse sat beside Rachel and Brody was beside me. We watched the other classes perform their group routines and Cassandra finally said "I'm most pleased with your work tonight. Everyone else is free to go unless you have a solo or a duet. Voice students are meeting in the small theatre to have their final practice." Rachel, Jesse, Brody, and I stayed with the other students. As it turned out; Jesse and Rachel had been working on a surprise dance duet but they hadn't told anyone else.

I watched as they danced a pretty heated routine to 'Hungry Eyes' which surprised Cassandra. I grinned and realized that she had taken those sexy lessons seriously. She and Jesse were absolutely amazing together and then Rachel danced her solo to 'Come Wake Me Up'. She had really worked hard and I could see in Cassandra's eyes that Rachel had proven her wrong. She came back to her seat with Jesse beside her and they were going to wait for me and Brody and we'd head to voice practice together after Rachel and I had changed back into our regular clothes. After awhile of waiting; Brody and I were finally able to perform 'Take My Breath Away' ending with a graceful dip. Rachel and I met in the dressing room after dance practice and I told her "Your dance with Jesse was amazing." "I owe you for those lessons" Rachel replied.

"You two and your partners really steamed up the stage" Hallie commented as we changed into our regular clothes. Rachel and I hurried to meet Brody and Jesse and then head to the small theatre. We got in and took seats toward the back. After a few instructions; the dean called us up for our solo or duet. Brody and I chatted about our duet and we still weren't sure about ours. We really liked 'It's Delovely' but we weren't really feeling that one as we had originally thought. We looked through our music and one we did know together was 'As Long As You're Mine'. "Final choice" Brody asked. "Final choice" I replied with a smile. We read over the lyrics until we were finally called up. We took up our opening positions and I began the song. Everyone seemed moved by our number and I finally did my solo of 'I Wanna Fall In Love'. I watched Brody do his solo and then we were dismissed for the night. We headed back to my dorm and he said "Wait; I have something for you. I was going to give you this for Christmas but I think tonight is perfect" and he placed a box in my hands.

"What is it" I asked, staring at the box. "Open it" Brody replied with a grin. Slowly; I untied the silver ribbon and took the lid off the box. Inside the box was a beautiful pair of star earrings. "Brody; these are gorgeous. You didn't have to give me anything. I feel bad now. I don't have anything for you for Christmas" I replied, closing the box. "There is one thing you could give me for Christmas and I don't know if this is too soon. I know you just broke up with your ex but Silver; all I want for Christmas is you" Brody told me, kissing me passionately. "I'm yours" I replied, taking a chance to breathe. He led me back to my dorm and said "I'll see you later my Christmas angel." I smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and went inside. I finally sat my earrings by the bed and changed into my sleeping clothes. I smiled to myself, still feeling the tingle of the kiss as I fell into a very deep sleep and a rather romantic dream.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know what time it was but I heard a knock at my door. "I'm coming" I replied, pulling on a robe and pulling on my cat slippers. I finally answered the door and saw Brody. "Baby; what are you doing here early" I asked, pulling my robe tighter around me. "It's 7am and we need breakfast. Remember; we have to be in the auditorium by 8:30am" Brody asked in reply. "Oh; well come in and have a seat. I'll get dressed and we'll head to the cafeteria" I replied, letting him in. He came in and I closed the door and headed off to get ready. "Oh; nice slippers by the way" he commented with a smile as my slippers meowed. "Sorry" I replied, blushing. "Don't be sorry. I love cats and I think they look cute on you" Brody said, sitting in my desk chair. I smiled, grabbed my dress bag and shoes, and disappeared into the bathroom. I finally got my shower and then started getting dressed.

When I was finished; I stepped out and Brody let a low whistle escape. "You are incredibly gorgeous but won't you get cold" he asked. "I've got that covered. I brought a warm wool cloak so I can stay warm" I replied, pulling it out. I slid it on and grabbed my makeup and hair stuff before putting my star earrings in. He smiled and I locked the door and we left together, crossing the campus to the cafeteria. All of the showcase students were coming in now and we hurried to get something to eat. I had gotten a decent plate of fruit, toasted pita bread and peanut butter, and some apple juice. Brody's plate was loaded and I asked "How can you eat all that?" "I have an extremely good metabolism" Brody replied with a grin. We ate our breakfast and then headed to the backstage area to get ready. The showcase would be starting at 11am and I was freaking out. My first one was the acting piece and that meant transforming into a snake. When Rachel and the other girls arrived; we locked the door and I got into my snake clothes while Catherine got in her costume.

While I was getting the choker around my neck; Teresa asked "Hey Silver; where did you get those beautiful star earrings?" I blushed and replied "Brody gave them to me as an early Christmas gift. Well; he called them a 'break a leg' gift for today." "Girl; I'd say he's crazy in love with you" Catherine commented. I blushed and Megan asked "Oh wow; he's totally asked you out, hasn't he?" "More like I'm his girlfriend" I replied. "Clearly; he's always had a thing for you. I've noticed it since the first day when you two were in the small theatre" Rachel commented, doing her hair and getting in her 'Edge of Glory' costume. I went silent and started reading over my monologue for the rest of the time until I had to do my makeup. I finally did my makeup and waited for the showcase to begin.

The lights came up and Dean Tibedeaux was standing on stage and she finally said "Ladies and gentlemen; welcome to the annual winter NYADA showcase. Today, each area of performing will delight you with their best students. To start off this day; we have two students from the drama class performing monologues. Our first performer is Catherine Starling." I watched her perform her piece and it was brilliant. When she was done; she patted me on the shoulder as I adjusted the microphone attached behind my ear. I finally heard Dean Tibedeaux say "Please welcome our final drama student, Silver Lockhart." The lights went out and I hurried out and took my position on the ground. When the lights came up; I kept in mind my feelings right now and made myself seem like I was deadly and a feeling of not crossing me. When I was finished; I hurried backstage to get ready for dance. The divisions would perform first and then the solos or couples would perform after Dance 101 was done. I turned my microphone pack back to the stage over phone, carefully removing the tape. When that was done; I hurried to the dressing room, took off my snake costume, put on my 'Edge of Glory' costume and shoes, redid my makeup into something more suitable, and stretched a little while. Brody was already waiting for me and he whispered "You were brilliant out there." "Thanks" I whispered back.

We watched each division dance until at last; it was time to get ready to perform. I took a deep breath and whispered to Rachel "Ready to shine?" "Totally" she whispered with a grin and we took our positions on the edge of the stage, one knee to our chest and the other hanging off. At last; the music began and with the first notes; Rachel and I kicked off the dance and at the correct time; joined our partners and then the class came in. By the end of the dance; the audience was on their feet in a standing ovation. Now Rachel and I had to hurry and change into our second dance costumes. I changed into my sheer black dance dress and shoes. Rachel was wearing a beautiful dress in a hot shade of dark red. "I hope Jesse can concentrate" I told her with a giggle. "I could say the same about Brody" Rachel replied as we finished our makeup and I helped her make a sexy pout with her lipstick.

When we were both ready; I saw Jesse watching Rachel and I was right. He was entranced by her dress and as she thought; Brody was looking at me in the exact same way. We just stood back there each waiting for our turn to dance. Jesse and Rachel were finally up so that she could dance and then go change into her second costume for her solo to 'Come Wake Me Up'. Brody and I were finally up to dance and before the music began; I whispered "You can take my breath away anytime." He grinned and whispered in reply "Gladly." The lights came up and we began dancing. As soon as our dance was over; I could finally change into my dress for singing. I finally redid my makeup to a softer tone and waited until it was time to get ready for singing. I silently watched Rachel dance her final dance for the night and we had an intermission. Brody and I hung out backstage and I drank some water, just waiting to sing.

After half an hour of relaxing; it was time to sing. I finally got up and got ready for the solo round. Ladies were up first and I was going third. Rachel was actually going after me and she was freaking out. We hugged each other for good luck and before long; I was finally up. I finally heard Mr. Morgan say "Please welcome to the stage Silver Lockhart and her rendition of 'I Wanna Fall in Love'. Again, please hold applause until the end." I came out with the spotlight on me and made sure my microphone was on. I smiled and the music finally began and I finally began singing.

_**Look at me now  
Won't you listen to my heart  
Cryin' out loud  
I've been standing in the dark**_

I want someone to show me the way  
I'm lost on a lonely road  
There must be a light at the end of the tunnel  
Before I go out of control

I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love

Somewhere out there  
Someone else is searchin' like me  
And I know he must be hurtin'  
Maybe tonight he's walkin' down  
The same road I've been takin'  
And we'll meet up without even talkin'  
And he'll know what I'm sayin'

I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love

Maybe tonight he's walkin' down  
The same road I've been takin'  
And we'll meet up without even talkin'  
And he'll know what I'm sayin'  
I wanna fall. . .

I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that rush  
Runnin' into my heart, shakin' up my soul  
Feelin' like I've never felt before  
I wanna fall in love  
I wanna feel that touch  
I've only dreamed about it, I've been livin' without it  
And that ain't good enough  
I wanna fall in love

When I was done; everyone clapped and I curtsied before leaving the stage. I handed the microphone to Rachel and she got ready to walk on after she was introduced. In the meantime; I went ahead and got a headset and waited backstage in the couch in the dressing room until the guys were going to perform. I wanted to listen to Brody do his song 'Spend Another Night.' I finally heard his introduction and I hurried out quietly to watch him sing. He gave me a smile and took the microphone and made his way out with the spotlight following him. His music began and I heard him sing.

_**I instantly knew when I saw you  
You and I would be forever  
Hearts never apart true from the start  
To each other and together  
There's nothing we can't do  
And until the end of time  
If you tell me you'll be mine  
I'm Never gonna spend another night  
Without you in my dreams  
For the rest of my life  
I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
To give you what you need  
With all of my might  
'Cause nothing has ever felt so real and so right  
I'm never gonna spend another night  
(without you)**_

You are so in my heart  
Even alone in the dark I can feel the light of our love shining  
We are so meant to be  
That we're definitely destiny  
And there's no denying  
That I love you  
Though it's so cliche  
There's nothing else to say  
I'm Never gonna spend another night  
Without you in my dreams  
For the rest of my life I'm gonna reach out to you honestly and try  
To give you what you need  
With all of my might  
No love has ever felt so real and so right  
I'm never gonna spend another night  
(without you)

I grinned as I listened to his voice. I think my heart went into complete overdrive and when he came off the stage; he pulled me into a passionate kiss before getting his headset. We stayed together backstage the rest of the time and waited for the duets. Rachel was watching Jesse and I wrote her 'Why don't you and Jesse take a last chance with each other?' 'I guess we could if he'd ask me' she wrote back. That gave me a thought and I knew I was going to get St. Berry back together. That's what she had told me everyone called her and Jesse back in high school. At last; it was time for duets and we waited for our turn. Little did I realize the secret that was brewing.

Jesse's P.O.V

I had been watching Silver ever since the first day in dance class. Yes; it was nice to see Rachel again and I was glad she had made it here but I wanted Silver. She was every bit the dream come true and was extremely good looking. I tried to drop hints that I liked her but she didn't seem to see it. It was the night before the showcase when I heard her and Rachel talking that I found out Silver was officially Brody's girlfriend, I wasn't too thrilled. I still wasn't ready to give up yet. Still; there was my reconnection with Rachel and it was making me extremely confused. I had to figure out what I was going to do. I sat in the shadows watching the lovebirds and Rachel. Would I ever figure out who I wanted?

Silver's P.O.V

It was finally mine and Brody's turn to perform. The lights went dark and Brody led me out to the stage and we got in our opening poses. We felt the lights shining on us and remained frozen in position until the music began. When the music began; Brody and I shared a brief kiss before I began singing.

_Silver  
Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine  
  
**Brody  
Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell  
**  
_**BOTH  
Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**__**  
**_  
**Brody**

**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair****  
**  
_**BOTH  
And though I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine**_

**Brody  
(spoken)  
What is it?(etc.)  
**

_Silver  
(spoken)  
It's just for the first time,  
I feel ... wicked_

When the song was over; Brody and I took a bow together to a standing ovation before returning backstage and turning in our headsets. I was excited that this had finally happened and that my dreams had finally come true. The Christmas concert was going to be just as beautiful and I couldn't wait for that. It was now time for the showcase to end and to head to the formal dining hall to have the celebratory feast. Brody introduced me to his parents and then we walked together with our parents to the hall. I also met Rachel's dads and her birth mother, Shelby Corcoran and half sister, Beth, who had been adopted. The evening was beautiful and perfect and I knew that somehow things had fallen into place and there was still much more to come during these next two years.


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas had come and gone without much incident. Brody and I were incredibly happy together and it was now the spring semester. The students that had made the winter tryouts were having their orientation today with Dean Tibedeaux while the rest of us had classes today. Brody had been assigned as my permanent dancing partner for as long as we were both on campus. I was just heading to voice with Brody when Dean Tibedeaux stopped us and said "My office please Mr. Weston and Miss Lockhart." We looked at each other and followed Dean Tibedeaux. "I hope we haven't done anything wrong" I whispered. "Surely not; she'd be mad and she's not" Brody whispered back as we arrived at her office.

When we walked in; there was another man inside and Dean Tibedeaux said "Brody, Silver; please have a seat." We sat down and she continued "This is Jeremy Adams and he's directing the next run of a rock opera called 'We Will Rock You'. I told you all sometime before the showcase that I always invite directors from the state to see the students and they can contact me to meet with my students. Well; Jeremy saw the showcase and I'll let him explain the rest of his visit." Jeremy looked at both of us and said "Well; I saw what chemistry you two have together and I want to have you two come audition for me this Saturday afternoon at this address. I'll give you both a copy of the scene and the song I want you two to perform." We were both in shock as we were handed the pages of the scene and a CD in a clear sleeve marked with the song that would play which was something called 'Hammer to Fall.' "I'll see you both on Saturday at 1pm" Jeremy said, handing us a slip with the address and we hurried to voice class after Dean Tibedeaux gave us a pass.

Mr. Morgan finally saw us and we handed our passes over. We took our seats and Mr. Morgan explained that we were going to do songs from well known musicals. Mr. Morgan asked "Does anyone know the song 'Devil Take the Hindmost' from 'Love Never Dies' for a demonstration?" Brody and Jesse raised their hands and they stepped forward. They turned down copies of the music and Mr. Morgan said "Brody; sing the Phantom's lines and Jesse; you are Raoul. The music begins now."

**Jesse:  
Miss Giry! I'm not afraid of him! I've bested him before! And if he ever had the courage to meet me face to face, man to  
man! No...no, it can't be!**

_Brody:  
Not afraid of me, you say?_

**Jesse:  
Stay back, or I'll kill you I promise you!**

_Brody:  
Of course, as you say you've beaten me before. But that was a long time ago, Vicomte, and we were playing a different game.  
Look at you,  
Deep in debt, stinking drunk, pitiful  
Shall we two make a bet  
Devil take the hindmost_

**Jesse:  
Look at you,  
Foul as sin, hideous, horrible  
Call the stakes, deal me in  
Devil take the hindmost  
**  
_Brody:  
Our Christine shall choose tonight_

**Jesse: Let her choose  
**

_Brody:  
Is she yours or mine?  
_  
**Jesse:  
Draw the line  
**

_Brody:  
If she sings, you lose tonight_

**Jesse:  
I won't lose  
**  
_Brody:  
You leave from here_

**Jesse:  
Fine!  
**  
_Brody:  
Disappear  
_  
**Jesse:  
Fine!  
And if she won't, if I win?**

_Brody:  
All your debts, wiped away_

**Jesse:  
Very well, let's begin  
**

_**Together: Devil take the hindmost  
**_  
**Jesse: You think you have the odds  
You think you're in control  
You think you've fixed the dice  
Well I will gladly roll  
I'll bet against the house  
I'll even double down**_  
_  
_Brody:  
Our whole game, it's been changed  
Every throw, riskier  
All the rules, rearranged  
Fate has re-designed most  
_  
**Jesse:  
Fortune's on my side  
I won her long ago!  
I won her from you then  
I'll wager even now  
I'll win her back again  
And when the game is done**

_Brody:  
Cut the deck, let us play  
Roll the die, once again  
In the end  
Either way!  
__**Together:  
Devil take the hindmost!  
Now Christine shall choose at last  
Is she yours or mine?  
**_  
**Jesse:  
We've a son, a bond secure**

_Brody:  
Are you sure?_

**Jesse: What?**

_Brody:  
Are you so sure?_

**Jesse:  
What do you mean?  
**  
_Brody:  
Such a child, strange to see  
Different, musical  
_  
**Jesse: Huh?**

_Brody:  
Is he more you or me?  
Which one do you find most?_

**Jesse:  
You lie!  
I call your bluff, the game is on  
And we will see, who wins out  
Once and for all**

_Brody:  
Deal the cards, let them fall  
Choose your hand, try your best  
He who wins  
__**Together:  
Wins it all!  
Devil take the hindmost  
**_  
**Jesse:  
I call your bluff, the game is on  
And we will see, who wins out  
Once and for all**

_Brody:  
Deal the cards, let them fall  
Choose your hand, try your best  
He who wins  
_  
_**Together:  
Wins it all!  
Devil take the hindmost!**_

_Brody:  
She walks, you leave together.  
Pockets full, debts paid.  
She sings, you leave alone._

_Devil take the hindmost._

**Jesse:  
My god, what have I done? Look at me, the concert's only hours away...**

When the song was done; I was in shock that I couldn't speak not even when Brody returned to his seat. When it was time for dance; I hurried into the locker room and I excused myself a moment and grabbed Jesse and asked "What the hell was that about in voice?" "What are you talking about Silver" he asked in reply. "Oh my lord; don't play stupid with me Jesse St. James. I know exactly what's going on and your performance in voice said it all. I don't know why I didn't see it before buy you have had a secret crush on me, haven't you" I asked in reply, backing him against the wall.

"Okay; I confess Silver. I have had a crush on you but I couldn't find the way to tell you how I felt" Jesse answered, trying to move in for a kiss. I pushed him off and said "I don't like you like that Jesse. I know you've known that Brody and I are together and that won't change anytime soon. I never liked you like that. I really liked you as a friend Jesse but right now; I really don't want you to talk to me. You know something. I'm encouraging you here and now. Go ask Rachel for a last chance. I know she'd really like that and you'll thank me for this. She misses you more and tells me about the best times you two had. Go for it." With that; I finally walked off and into class and joined Brody.

"You okay sweetness" Brody asked. "Yeah; I just had to straighten something out with Jesse. He confessed he liked me and I had to tell him to try again with Rachel and that I wasn't the one for him" I replied, stretching. "And who do you think you're right for" Brody asked with that sly grin of his. "Hm; you" I replied, wrapping my arm around his neck. He grinned and Cassandra came in, banged her staff and said "Across the floor in a jette, partner off!" Brody and I were waiting and we watched everyone go across until it was our turn and we made a perfect jette. Cassandra finally announced the spring dance concert week and it was all about partners. We were to come up with three routines and have them ready to be presented by March 12th for her to see and then the showcase would be on the second week of April. We were to start working on those routines right away and she finally opened up the entire dance studio to us and unlocked all the practice rooms to us.

When Brody and I had signed our names on the white boards outside indicating this would be our practice room; we started searching through our playlists and deciding what songs we wanted to dance to. One we chose was 'Flashdance (What a Feeling)' and our second choice was the tango number from the hit movie 'Moulin Rouge' and our last song was a tribute to one of the most famous couple dances to ever be performed and that was 'I've Had (The Time of My Life)' and I grinned. That was one movie he and I absolutely loved and we couldn't wait to dance to that legendary number. We pulled out the CDs with the songs and put them in the CD player and started with 'Flashdance'. We started first with the chorus so that we would know exactly what we were doing with that one.

It took a couple of hours before we had that one mastered before we tried the chorus to the tango, well the chorus at least. We had that one down to a science before we decided that we would watch the breakdown of the 'Dirty Dancing' number later on. We finally started working on more of 'Flashdance' stopping to write down the choreography with each lyric and count and trying something before trying it with music. We don't know how much time had passed until I heard my stomach growl and saw that it was getting dark outside. "Brody; what time is it" I asked, stopping the music.

Brody and I saw the clock and he said "Wow; it is 7:30pm. I think we need to stop and go get some supper and rest. I'm sure you're exhausted." "I am but I love dancing with you" I replied as we headed to the locker room. We got changed and I headed back to my dorm and I found I had a call from Quinn. She told me that Cameron had tried to hit on her again and I called her and said "I've got a plan Quinn. Let's meet up and plan for a good scare. I've got just the song. Meet me Saturday in the same auditorium where you saw the showcase as early as you can. I can be in there as soon as 8am and we can bring the cheater down." "You're on" Quinn replied. With that; I listened to my I-pod and came across a song called 'Two Black Cadillacs' and I knew then that would be the perfect song. I got the lyrics and e-mailed them to Quinn and we decided when we met how we would split the song. I couldn't wait to team up with Quinn and perform the ultimate scare. There was so much to come this year and I was thrilled. I already had a loving new boyfriend and I had my first professional audition this Saturday evening which I let Quinn know about and she had said that was fine. That would give us time to rest a moment before scaring. I ate my dinner and finally fell asleep with pleasant thoughts in my head.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Saturday and Quinn had arrived late Friday afternoon to stay with me for the weekend. She and I were getting ready for our perfect scare. We had gotten a nice prop coffin and the two black Cadillacs on the stage. Quinn gave me a smile and asked "Think this will work?" "Totally; I don't think anything would scare a dirty cheater than the threat of possibly being murdered by the two women he was cheating on" I answered. We went to the costume shop and found two identical black dresses and an identical pair of shoes and two black veils. We also found some black and red bouquets and then tried practicing the song with the instrumental track controlled by Brody.

We practiced it a few times and around noon; we had to stop because Brody and I had to head to the audition. It was going to take us half an hour to get there plus we would want time to stretch, vocalize, and read through before the audition began. I changed into my dance apparel and we stretched and got ready. We sang through our song once and then it was time for us to go up on stage. We handed our resumes in and then took to the stage and Jeremy said "Let's start with your scene and that will lead into your song. You'll then have twenty minutes to come up with an improvised partner routine and then you'll perform it. Now; on with the audition!" Brody and I looked at each other as the CD was cued up and we started reading over the scene.

Scaramouche(Silver):

Oi! OI! Slow down, will you!

Galileo(Brody) :

No! You keep up!

Scaramouche:

I've got shorter legs than you.

Galileo:

Don't worry, your mouth makes up for it.

Scaramouche:

Well, you didn't have any objections to it last night!

Galileo:

That was below the belt.

Scaramouche:

Which seems to be all you think women are any good for!

Galileo:

Hey! This isn't some feminist achievement course we're on, here! It's a battle as big as the planet!

Scaramouche:

No, it's as big as your ego, more like.

Galileo:

Me? Egotistical? Let me just get a few things straight, all right? You are a girl. You're slower than me, weaker than me -

Scaramouche:

Cleverer than you -

Galileo:

What? Just because you reversed the polarity on a couple of micro-transceivers -

Scaramouche:

Yeah?

Galileo:

Well, my intelligence is more abstract. I have the mind of an artist.

Scaramouche:

A piss artist, more like.

Galileo:

A rock artist! And I've got a world to save, so if you hold me up -

Scaramouche:

Hold you up! Listen, mate! We're in this together! And despite the fact that you are a self-righteous, arrogant little prick - I'm staying.

Galileo:

Well, suit yourself.

Scaramouche:

Don't worry. I will.

Galileo:

Yeah.

Scaramouche:

Yeah.

Galileo:

What?

Scaramouche:

What?

Galileo:

Hey!

Scaramouche:

Hey!

Galileo:

Yeah!

**Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Wake the dead, fight the fight  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight**

Both:

**You don't waste no time at all**

Galileo:

**Don't hear the bell but you answer the call**

Both:

**It comes to you as to us all**

Scaramouche:

**You're just waiting for the hammer to fall **

**Hey!**

Galileo:

**Hey!**

Scaramouche:

**Yeah!**

Galileo:

**Yeah, the hammer to fall! **

Scaramouche:

**Every night, and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face, the western way, babe  
Build your muscles as your body decays**

Both:

**Toe your line and play their game**

Scaramouche:

**Let the anesthetic cover it all**

Both:

**Till one day they call your name**

Galileo:

**You know it's time for the hammer to fall  
Hey! The hammer to fall! **

Scaramouche:

**Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth it's all the same  
Lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your windowpane  
Baby now your struggle's all in vain **

Both:

**What the hell we fighting for?**

Galileo:

**Just surrender and it won't hurt at all**

Both:

**You just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall  
The hammer to fall  
Hey? Yeah?  
The hammer to, hammer to, hammer to fall **

Galileo:

**Give it to me one more time!**

Scaramouche:

In. Your. Dreams. Mate.

When we were done with the scene and the song; Jeremy said "I'm impressed you two. Now; go practice a routine and then I'll see it but I might have my leads right here." We grinned and went off to practice. We used my I-pod and danced to a song called 'I'm Still Standing'. We finally had a routine ready and we went back on stage and danced. When we were done; I hurried to go put my cover clothes back on and before we left; Jeremy said "I'll see you two here next week when we have our first read through. Welcome to the show" and with that; he handed us our scripts with the lead roles written for us. We finally returned to campus and I finally explained to Brody what Quinn and I were doing and he agreed to run the music for us and he told me "Remind me never to cheat on you."

"You're too good to me Brody" I replied as we arrived back at the auditorium. Quinn was coming back from visiting with Rachel and Kurt and having lunch with Sam. Apparently; she and Sam were now back together. She and I had another rehearsal and then we both sent the same text message to Cameron from our respective phones and then sat in the Cadillacs. The fog started coming in low waves and we heard Cameron call "Hello Silver, Quinn; is anyone here?" "Cue music" I whispered to Brody. "Take a seat" we both said and with that; the music finally began and we opened the doors and stepped out to begin singing.

Together:

Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day

Silver: One's for his wife,

Quinn: The other for the woman who loved him at night

Together:

Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye, Bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Two black cadillacs, two black cadillacs

Silver:

Two months ago his wife called the number on his phone  
Turns out he been lying to both of them for oh so long

Quinn:

They decided then he'd never get away with doing this to them  
Two black cadillacs waiting for the right time, right time

Together:

And the preacher said he was a good man

And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Yeah yeah

Silver:

It was the first time and last time they saw each other face to face  
They shared a crimson smile and just walked away

Together:

And left the secret at the grave  
And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
Bye bye, Bye bye  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
He's not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye

During the chorus; Quinn and I would come and lay a rose on the coffin and when the song was over; we said "Now; do yourself a favor and leave us alone or that will be your fate" as we pointed to the coffin. The next thing we knew; Cameron was running out of the auditorium, screaming like a girl and I high fived Quinn. "We totally rocked that song" Quinn said. "You are so right girl and I hope he got the message that we've moved on" I replied. We changed back into our regular clothes and Quinn asked "How did that audition you and Brody went to go?" "Quite well" I replied.

"Well; did you two get a callback" she asked. "More like we're already cast" I replied, showing her the script with my name. "Good lord girl; congratulations" Quinn replied and asked "Are you telling Rachel?" "Well; yes we are but not until tomorrow after the casting list has gone up" I replied. "You are going to be great and I wouldn't be surprised if Rachel might be a little jealous" Quinn told me. "Actually; I don't know if she told you but she's got her own audition coming up tomorrow. She's going to audition for an off Broadway run of 'The Glass Menagerie.' She and Jesse were talking about it Friday after class. I was just glad none of us mentioned our auditions in front of Cassandra because she'd have done anything to fix the process so that we couldn't audition" I told Quinn. "Would she really do something like that" Quinn asked.

"You don't know that woman Quinn. She's a monster" I replied as we got ready to head out. Brody was already waiting and he finally said "You're right Silver but you don't know how much of a monster she really is. I've got a secret to tell you both but you must promise to take it to the grave." "We promise" Quinn and I replied. We sat on the edge of the stage and Brody finally said "It was my freshman year and Cassandra molested me when she called me in for an after class meeting. She made me keep my mouth shut but I was glad that she never tried to get me in bed." "Oh my god Brody, that's awful" I said, scooting closer to him. Just then; my phone rang and it was Rachel. When I hung up with her; I said "Let's get to the loft. Jesse just came to Rachel and he's been molested too by Cassandra." With that; the three of us took off and hopped in one car and took off.

We came to the loft and Jesse told us what happened and Brody told his story. "She can't get away with this again" I said. "We need the evidence" Rachel added. "Jesse and I will go to the police and I'll take my video. What we need though is to catch her in action" Brody said. "Wait; a minute how did you catch this on video" I asked. "I suspected something wasn't right so I set up my phone to record all that went on and that's how I got it all" Brody replied. "Then we need to bug the dance room with a hidden camera and we'll catch her in the act" Kurt commented. That night; Brody and Jesse went down to the police department and filed their complaint and promised them they'd bring more evidence. In the meantime; Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, and I returned to the dance room and planted a couple of remote controlled hidden cameras and I set up headquarters in my dorm room.

After setting up; I returned to my dorm and set my computer to keep 24/7 surveillance on the dance room. Jesse had actually gone by the dance room realizing he had forgotten one of his books and I caught everything we needed when Cassandra attacked Jesse. He managed to get away before she could do major damage. I finally made two copies and sent one with Brody to Dean Tibedeaux's office and the other went with Jesse straight to the police. It was time once and for all to get rid of the wicked witch of NYADA.


	11. Chapter 11

Brody and I were now two months into rehearsals and going strong and today was Valentine's Day. I should say by now that Rachel and Jesse were an item once again and they had both made the run of 'The Glass Menagerie.' I couldn't have been happier for her. It was a beautiful Friday morning and best of all; the only class I had today was dance. I was laying in bed thinking about breakfast when my phone buzzed. It was a text that read 'Good morning beautiful. I'm going to send you to a couple of special places around campus. I've never done this before so humor me. Your first clue is in something special that keeps your beautiful feet warm that meows.' I thought for a moment and then looked down toward my cat slippers in puzzlement. Deciding to humor the message; I looked inside my slippers and found a note sticking out of my left slipper.

I giggled to myself and it read 'Good work trusting my mysterious message. I bet you're wondering how I got this in your slippers. That I won't tell. Now; before we can continue this little clue hunt, I'm sure that precious stomach of yours is growling. Proceed on to the cafeteria and go to our usual table. Your next clue will be somewhere in the cafeteria and so will an extra special breakfast.' With that; I got up and got dressed for the morning. I decided to go ahead and take my dance stuff with me in case I had to head class after the surprise. When I was dressed; I grabbed my jacket and headed off to the cafeteria. When I got there; I went to the table for two where Brody and I always sat. It was there I found a special covered tray and some silk red roses. I lifted the lid and found my favorite breakfast.

Before I started eating; I saw a rebus type puzzle in my food and it looked like eyes, a 2, and a window. I was so confused and then I realized it meant 'look to the window'. I finished eating and then I went to the window. It was there I found a beautiful little stuffed monkey with a silver bow around its neck and it was holding more red silk roses and a note was tied around its tail. The note read 'I knew I would probably be right in getting you a monkey cause your love drives me ape. Now for the next part of your little adventure; you will find the clue if you go to the room where we first met and I heard that angelic voice of yours mixing with mine.' '_Brody, you cheeseball'_ I thought to myself, heading to the voice room. As I got closer; I could hear music. It was the sound of 'Almost Paradise' but it wasn't the original recording. It was the recording Mr. Morgan had made of me and Brody when we sang the song in front of the class on the first day.

I smiled, hearing the music and found more red silk roses in my usual seat. I placed them in the bunch I now carried and the music ended but then I heard Brody's voice say 'Still as beautiful as ever little songbird and now; I promise that this is your next to last clue. Your last clue is in the room where I first held you in my arms and you took my breath way.' The CD stopped and I stuck it back in the notebook of music I kept on my shelf in the room before heading to the dance room. I smiled to myself, realizing that this was probably the best Valentine's Day I had ever had. I finally made it to the dance room and I heard 'You Take My Breath Away' playing and I found more roses on top of the CD player.

I couldn't find the message until I looked at the mirror and it was written on the mirror. The final message read 'This is the last piece of cheese to find the mouse. Now it's time for my shiny kitten to come find me. Come to the one place where the spotlight always shines on both of our hearts.' I smiled to myself, knowing exactly where I needed to go. I took the CD and stuck it back in my locker, took the roses, and headed to the auditorium. I couldn't wait to see what Brody had for me but more than that; I would just be glad to see his smile.

As I walked along the way to the auditorium; I kept finding silk red roses and pretty soon; I had a huge bunch. When I finally reached the auditorium, I could hear music playing so I slowly made my way down to the front. I could hear sweet music beginning to play and then I saw him come out on the stage and he was dressed in a tux. I giggled softly and listened as he began singing.

You're one in a million  
Oh  
Now  
You're one in a million  
Oh

Sometimes love can hit you every day  
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see  
But only one can really make me stay  
A sign from the sky  
Said to me

_[Chorus]_  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us  
You're one in a million  
You're once in a lifetime  
You made me discover one of the stars above us

I've been looking for that special one  
And I've been searching for someone to give my love  
And when I thought that all the hope was gone  
A smile, there you were and I was gone

I always will remember how I felt that day  
A feeling indescribable to me  
Yeah  
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer  
And you, you're the one for me

_[Chorus x 2]_

In the beginning I was cool and everything was possible  
They tried to catch me but it was impossible  
No one could hurt me it was my game  
Until I met you baby and you were the same  
And when you didn't want me I wanted you because  
The funny thing about it is I liked the show  
I like it when its difficult  
I like it when its hard  
Then you know its worth it  
That you found your heart

_[Chorus x 2]_

You're one in a million  
Oh**  
**You're one in a million

When he was finished; I smiled and he came down to pull me up on the stage with him before kissing me passionately. "How was that for a Valentine" he asked with a grin. "Hm; cheesy but so romantic" I replied, kissing him again. "Well; how about you let me go get out of this costume tux and get back into my regular clothes" Brody said, letting me go. "Alright but don't keep me waiting" I replied, holding the roses and the monkey. "Wouldn't dream of it sweet thing" he said, running off. I grinned to myself and realized how happy I really was with Brody. I realized NYADA had brought me something more than just a fine opportunity to study. It had led me to someone that I was truly meant to be with.

After he came back; we headed back to my dorm so I could drop off the roses and my monkey before going back to the cafeteria to get some lunch. "I just realized I don't have anything for you" I said, blushing. "I insist sweetness, it's okay because I have you and that's the best Valentine in the world" Brody told me, holding my hand and kissing it softly. "Okay; how about I make you dinner tonight, my specialty of chicken parm." "Oh; that sounds divine" Brody answered. "I'll add dessert as well, chocolate fondue" I replied. "Okay; you've got my attention" he said as we arrived in the locker rooms. I hurried to change and then Brody and I rushed up to the room and began stretching.

When Cassandra came in; Brody and I noticed that she was worse than usual and she absolutely reeked of alcohol. She just banged her staff in her usual manner which we knew to partner up and start across the floor. While we were dancing; I heard police sirens pull up and Dean Tibedeaux was bringing the officers this way. The door suddenly burst open and an officer arrested Cassandra and we watched her being hauled away. Rachel, Jesse, Brody, and I high fived each other but nobody saw us. Dean Tibedeaux finally said "Alright; I'll get to finding a substitute dance teacher. For now; I'll be presiding over classes until a replacement has been selected. I'm not going to make you all do three routines as Miss July had planned for the spring dance concert. Instead; I want all of you to select one piece to present and we will do the evaluation now. I'm canceling the concert as two of your classmates have their opening night on what would have been concert night. I wish you the best Mr. Weston and Miss Lockhart and rest assured; I will be in the audience that night."

Brody and I nodded to each other as the other dancers applauded us. She finally asked "Will you two please dance first?" "Of course" I replied and Brody put our CD in. The other dancers went over to the benches and sat down for a moment while Brody and I took our places. Another student hit 'Play' as Brody went off to the side and I stepped up to the center. Right then; I heard the music and I felt just like Baby and Brody was my Johnny. We finally performed the dance and then took a bow at the end. "That was truly beautiful and you two reminded me of the feeling of watching Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey" Dean Tibedeaux told us and we were dismissed early. That meant that I could go start making dinner for tonight. Brody came with me and I let him help me make supper by crisping the chicken while I boiled the water for the spaghetti.

While we were cooking; Brody and I would steal kisses or rehearse lines. This was actually one of our nights off from rehearsal which the cast had gotten as a reward for having such a good week of rehearsal. Even though it was an off night; Brody and I always believed in making sure we were well rehearsed. He had made a run to his dorm briefly and brought back some pajama pants and a thermal shirt and changed in my bathroom. When dinner was ready; we ate and then read over our scripts after cleaning. After we finished; we cleaned and then I went into my room to change into some yoga pants and tank top and I was in my favorite cat slippers. Brody chuckled as soon as I started walking back to join him because he could hear the meowing. I cuddled next to him with our scripts in hand and the CD was already cued up for us and I had the remote control.

We managed to make it through the entire script and all our songs. "I think we are going to be amazing together" Brody told me. "Hm; our debut together will be great but what's more important is that I couldn't imagine anyone better to share this moment with" I replied as we kissed. We were careful about how close we got seeing as we were still waiting to surrender it all when we were married. I smiled and laid my head on his chest as we just sat on the couch, relaxing to the sound of our favorite love songs mix he and I had put together during Christmas. It was easily the most romantic night ever and I was going to let Brody spend the night with me since it was late. I couldn't help but think about what was coming in three weeks; opening night for the run of 'We Will Rock You.' Tomorrow also began the two week run of 'The Glass Menagerie' which Brody and I promised we were coming to see. Around 11:30pm; Brody and I were snuggled in my bed, my head on his chest and the sounds of the New York night were all we heard. "I love you Silver" Brody said, rubbing my back. I smiled and replied "I love you too Brody." I had no idea what lay ahead on opening night.


	12. Chapter 12

The time had finally come for opening night of 'We Will Rock You' and I was so nervous. My whole family was coming and Brody's family was also coming. Rachel and Jesse and all our new friends were coming with their dates and of course, our dean was coming which was important for us. Brody and I were in my dorm, getting ready for tonight. We were rehearsing lines and lyrics all while getting dressed in our formal clothes. Tonight was warm which meant I wouldn't need a cover unless I felt like it. I dressed carefully and had my hair in clips and then slipped my clear heels on. When I walked out to where Brody was waiting; he stopped in the midst of sliding his jacket on and said "Heaven help me not to faint Silver, you're gorgeous!"

"Thank you and you look so handsome. I can't believe this happening" I replied. "We're going to blow that audience away" he told me as we left my dorm, correction, our dorm now as his dorm room had been damaged in a dorm building accident so I had opened my room to him. It was now 3pm and we had to get to the theatre to start preparing and warm up thoroughly before getting dressed. When we got there; we hurried in and hurried to start getting ready. I changed out of my evening dress and did my private vocal exercises and stretched. Since I had this dressing room to myself; I was relieved that I could go into a split and not bother anyone. After a thorough stretch; I changed into my first costume and went from Silver Lockhart, NYADA freshman to the leading Bohemian girl, Scaramouche with an attitude from the underworld. When I was done with makeup and hair; it was time to get ready.

I got backstage to get my mic pack inside my dress and Brody gave me a kiss. 'Let's do this' he mouthed. I smiled and squeezed his hand. We could hear the chatter of the audience as we gathered our props and took our places silently. The chatter slowly began dying down as the orchestra picked up. This was the moment that we had all been waiting for. I saw the curtains open and the show began. I watched Brody as performed his first solo of 'I Want to Break Free' and I couldn't help but smile. Before I knew it; it was my turn to go on stage. The second I stepped out; I was in character mode and remained that way.

When it came time for intermission; I got off stage and headed to my dressing room. I had to unlace my corset top to breathe. I also reapplied my makeup and then retied my corset before rezipping my leather vest. I headed back to the stage and hugged Brody. Since our mics were still off; I hugged Brody and said "You are hot out there." "So are you baby" Brody replied, kissing me. "Think we're getting a good response out there" I asked. "More than good response" Jeremy replied, calling us for a meeting before the second act. He finally said "I just spoke to a few people on my way back here and they love what you've done with the show. Keep it up and some of you bohemians need to watch your voices. One of you, I'm not sure which also needs to change his or her mic. It's cutting out." "Taking care of that" one of the techs called with the one whose mic was cutting out.

At last intermission was over and I watched from the sides until it was time to go back on. Every second was just amazing and the final scene turned out to be amazing. It was a good thing I was only pretending to play the guitar because otherwise it would have sounded terrible. When the show was done and we were lining up for curtain call; I was so relieved. I took a swallow of water before I returned and took my bow alone before taking one with Brody. Everyone of our family members and friends was occupying the first three rows in the center aisle. We could see Dean Tibedeaux in a box to herself and she was giving us a standing ovation. Pretty soon; every member of the audience was on their feet. I couldn't begin to explain how amazing that felt and having my family present tonight meant more.

When I was out of my costume and back in my evening gown; Brody drove me to where the after party was being held. He seemed like he had something on his mind but I wasn't going to push it. When we walked in; we were swamped by our families and bunches of flowers. Our parents were just congratulating us when Dean Tibedeaux came up and said "Well; I must say that I was impressed with the way you handled yourselves professionally on stage. I chose wisely asking you two to attend. Brody; I'd like to extend an offer for you to be a certified teacher in dance seeing as we need a replacement." Brody was stunned and replied "I'd be glad to do that." "Excellent; you start Monday if you can talk" Dean Tibedeaux replied. I hugged Brody and told him "You were amazing and you are a great dancer. I know you'll be a great teacher, just don't let the power go to your head."

"I won't Silver" Brody replied, kissing me. Just then Jeremy took the mic and said "Our first reviews are in and I'd like to read it. It's from the most prestigious critic, Alvin O' Donnell and he says 'I was unsure of what to think of a show like 'We Will Rock You' as I am not a big fan of rock operas personally. I am however a fan of the legendary band, Queen and I was hoping this cast would do them justice. Tonight; I was not disappointed. The cast takes you on an amazing journey and battle to save real music led by a crazy dreamer, Galileo played by a junior at the prestigious New York Academy of Dramatic Arts named Brody Weston. He proved to be a bad boy rebel like the role requires and the balance was shown with his partner, Scaramouche played by NYADA freshman Silver Lockhart. The show was well rounded with a gifted cast. I urge all to come and see this amazing show while it lasts. This certainly changed my tune about rock operas and I'm eager to see the careers of those in this cast who were making their Broadway debuts tonight take a huge step in the right direction."

When he was finished; we clapped and then Brody pulled me up to the stage after asking if he could make an announcement. Jeremy nodded and everyone started whispering. Brody finally cleared his throat and said "I want to make tonight even more special. Silver is not only my co-star but the absolute love of my life. When we met; I knew there was a certain spark there. She's everything to me." He turned to me, got down on one knee, and asked "I love you with all my heart. You gave me so much more than I ever dreamed of. I want to spend every moment with you forever and give you all your dreams come true. I didn't say anything but I met with your parents to ask their blessing. With their full blessings; I finally ask you one thing. Silver Lockhart; will you marry me?"

I didn't know what to say at that second but I couldn't refuse. I smiled and finally replied "Yes; I will!" He smiled and slid the ring on my finger. Flashbulbs went off as Brody and I kissed and then we got off stage. A few reporters came to us and we kindly gave a couple of statements before we left with our family and friends and Brody and I returned to my dorm. We promised our friends we'd celebrate tomorrow afternoon before we had to be back at the theatre at 5pm. My dreams had finally come true and I would soon have everything I could have ever dreamed of when I would surrender everything and become the new Mrs. Weston. Would one moment change that or would true love prove that it could conquer?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since Brody had popped the question and I was already starting plans for the wedding. Our parents and family were all excited and we were trying to decide where we wanted to hold the wedding. In fact; we were scouting locations in New York, Louisiana, and Montana. We both really wanted to get married in New York since this was where we had met and where everything really began for us. Maybe in time we would change locations but New York was our home. Today was now Saturday and I was going wedding dress shopping. I had already picked the perfect pair of heels. Now; I had to find the ultimate gown. I started making some calls to go to dress stores so I could make some appointments.

Brody was heading across town to go try on a tux for the wedding. He hadn't yet picked his groomsmen and I hadn't yet picked bridesmaids. I figured on having Rachel and Quinn as my bridesmaids and Kurt was planning my wedding. Kurt called and we headed off to the dress shop. "So; what are you looking for in your dress Silver" he asked. "I don't know. I want something that's different than most brides. I don't want to wear white" I replied. "Okay; that can be arranged. Have you got your shoes with you" Kurt asked. "Sure do" I replied as I pulled up to the first store and found a place to park. We got out and headed inside and started looking around. There were so many options from strapped and strapless and evening gown styles or sleeves and then different skirt lengths and styles. "I had no idea there were so many options" I commented.

"Well; we will find something that Brody weak in the knees for you" Kurt replied as we started searching through the racks of gowns. We kept looking and that's when I saw a beautiful dress with the same color as my name. "Okay; I simply have to try this one on" I said. "It would sure suit you Silver" Kurt replied, trying not laugh. I got the dress and went to try it on while Kurt was waiting. One of the consultants came and helped me into the dress and I put my shoes on. I left the dressing room and went up to Kurt. "Well; how do I look" I asked, stepping onto the little platform in front of the mirror.

"Oh my gaga Silver, you look beautiful. I don't think you need to try on another dress" Kurt commented before adding "But that's up to you." "I think I agree with you Kurt. This is the winning dress" I replied. I went to change back and then started making payment arrangements as I didn't need any alterations. When Kurt and I were leaving; I saw a bunch of police surrounding a shop. I stopped and parked and we got out. "What's going on" I asked. "A hostage situation in the tuxedo shop" an officer replied. "Oh god; I'm worried my fiancé is in there" I replied. "What's your fiancé's name miss" the officer asked. "Brody Weston" I replied. "Okay and your name" the officer asked. "Silver Lockhart, here's my contact information" I replied, writing everything down. Kurt and I left the location and I returned to my dorm. "Kurt; I'm scared" I said. "It's going to be okay Silver. Come on, I think it might be better if we hid your gown at mine and Rachel's place" Kurt told me.

"That's actually a really good idea" I replied as we got back in the car and took off. When we brought the gown in; Rachel was shocked. "That is beautiful and you are so lucky Silver" she said. "I was actually hoping you and Quinn would be in my bridal party" I told her. "Oh my gosh, I'd love to. Thank you" Rachel replied. I finally called Quinn and asked her the same thing to which she replied that she'd be delighted to come as well. I told them both that I'd arrange a day for them to come pick out their bridesmaid's dresses. They both agreed next week would be perfect.

I was hanging out with Rachel and Kurt and making plans for the wedding; specifically the location for the ceremony and thanks to Kurt; we had a book of the most beautiful locations around here. "I'm liking the botanical gardens but this historic ballroom is even better especially if the weather can be unpredictable" I commented. "Then why not do pictures in the gardens and then have the wedding in the ballroom" Kurt suggested. "Good idea Kurt, thanks" I replied. "Hey; just trying to do my job" Kurt replied with a grin. Just then my phone went off and I had to answer it. "Hello, this is Silver Lockhart" I answered.

"Silver; this is Officer Marston, you left us your number" the man replied. "Yes; I'm concerned about my fiancé" I replied. "Ah yes; a Mr. Brody Weston; he's at Lennox Hill but was asking for you" Officer Marston replied. "I'm on my way" I replied, hanging up. I turned to Rachel and Kurt and said "We'll have to continue this later. I've got to go check on Brody." I dashed out of the loft and drove as fast as I could until I got to Lennox Hill Hospital. I actually got a police escort over there and when I parked; I ran inside as quickly as I could and asked a nurse "Can you tell me where Brody Weston is?" "Soon as you tell me your name and relation" the nurse replied. "Silver Lockhart, I'm Brody's fiancé" I answered. "Ah yes; I'm afraid Mr. Weston was taken to emergency surgery. I'll have someone escort you to the operating area" the nurse told me. "Thank you" I replied.

I finally called Brody's parents and told them what had happened. They told me to let them know what was going on. After promising I would; I just sat there. I was getting so nervous. I finally got up and asked where the chapel was. When I found the chapel; I went to the front and I hit my knees. I didn't want to lose Brody now. He was everything to me and if I lost him now; I'd never be complete again. After about an hour or so; I returned to the waiting room and just sat there, looking at the pictures Brody and I had taken together from the time we met. My favorites were of us at the theatre when we were backstage getting ready and from Valentine's Day. I really hoped Brody would make it because we not only had our wedding but the tour of 'We Will Rock You' this summer.

It seemed like forever until the doctor came out of the back and asked "Is anyone here for Brody Weston?" I stood and asked "Is he alright?" "He'll be alright. We were able to stop the bleeding and get the bullet out of his side. I would recommend that he not dance or do much activity for the next week and a half. Get his understudy on stage until further notice and you might want to take over his dance classes" the doctor answered. I nodded and finally asked "Could I see him please?"

"Of course" the doctor answered and led me to his room. I sat down with him and I finally called Dean Tibedeaux and Jeremy and told them what the doctor had ordered. After I had done all that; I finally took Brody's hand and listened to the steady beeping of the monitor he was on. "Please wake up" I whispered, stroking his hand. I felt a tear fall and I saw it hit his hand.

No sooner had that tear hit his hand that I saw his fingers twitch. "Brody" I whispered. "Hi Silver" he whispered back, smiling. "Thank heaven you're okay. You really scared me" I replied. "I didn't mean to scare you sweetness. Believe me; I was scared too. Getting shot was not on my agenda today" Brody told me with a weak chuckle. "I know it wasn't. Right now; I just want you to get better. I'll take care of you" I told him. "I know you will and I hope I won't drive you crazy" he answered. I texted Rachel to stop by dorm room and grab me an overnight bag with fresh clothes for Brody and me and which room to bring it up to. I had decided I wasn't leaving Brody's side that night.

Rachel brought the bag an hour and a half later and I got comfortable on the cot next to Brody's bed and Kurt actually brought us dinner. That night; I just laid there beside him and I held his hand as he slept while I was propped back watching a movie. I was just glad to be beside him. Now I was glad that all had gone well and soon; we would be together forever.


	14. Chapter 14

I had spent a lot of time caring for Brody following that shooting. He was doing better and had taken his recovery time seriously. He spent that time catching up on other classes and to plan the wedding with the smaller details like his groomsmen and planning the reception menu, keeping in mind to have a vegan tray for Rachel, and all our guests' food allergies. He had taken care of all the reception arrangements and had booked a DJ. I was impressed and I told him "You have done a lot to help make our day special." "Baby; this day is going to be a day we'll never forget. I can imagine how beautiful you'll be but you are already the perfect angel to me" Brody answered.

"Are you sure that's not your pain meds that are making you sound so cheesy" I asked, stifling a giggle. "I'm positive Silver. I love you so much. I'm glad that we met" he replied. "Me too Brody; we fit like a puzzle" I commented. I made us dinner and sat next to him. We enjoyed our dinner and just talked. Before long; I saw him go to sleep so I changed his bandage and then curled up next to him.

When Brody was finally able to dance and get back to normal; we were walking when a guy with a British accent came up to me and said "So; you are Silver Lockhart, Broadway's new sweetheart." "Can I help you" I asked. "Adam Crawford and I challenge you to a diva off" the guy now called Adam answered. I was shocked and I asked Brody "Why am I being challenged to a diva off?" Brody sighed and replied "It's a secret thing at NYADA that we call 'Midnight Madness'. You and Adam will go head to head in a song chosen by the leader at the meeting." "Who is the Midnight Madness leader" I asked. "I am" Brody answered. I looked at Adam and replied "I'll take you on at Midnight Madness." "Let's see how good you really are" Adam replied before walking off.

I turned to Brody and asked "What have I gotten myself into?" "A sing off to the death where the winner gets eternal glory; those in Midnight Madness will choose the winner. Now; I'll choose the night and the classroom and then you and Adam will perform but remember; Midnight Madness is a secret here at NYADA. The teachers don't know about it" Brody told me as we headed down the hall to the cafeteria. I looked at Brody and asked "Am I going to regret this and who is Adam anyway?" "He's the leader of the glee club here called 'Adam's Apples' and has been flirting with Kurt" Brody told me. "Kurt told me about that and said he told Adam off because of his dating someone named Blaine Anderson" I replied. We finally got our lunch and sat down.

For the rest of the day; I tried not to worry about Midnight Madness but I was petrified now. Brody had agreed that even though we were engaged; he was going to treat me like any other participant. I agreed to that as well but he also said "No matter what baby; I believe in you and you are my star." I smiled and that gave me a lot of encouragement. Brody told me that he'd let me know when the meeting would occur and he'd tell Adam as well. I tried to keep my mind off of this challenge but that wasn't going to be easy.

I saw Brody on his phone after lunch and I knew he was setting up the challenge and he told me "Midnight Madness for you and Adam is this Friday night. We'll leave the dorm at 11:30pm and we're having it in the dance studio." "Okay" I replied as we came to the locker room and I got ready to change into my class clothes. Ever since I had taken over for Brody in dance; Carmen had me become the new TA and that was big for a freshman to have a place like that. I joined Brody in the hall and we started class which today was all about tango. Class went well and after class; Brody and I stayed just to dance by ourselves for a little while and I taught him the adjusted choreography for one of the numbers in the show that the director had recommended.

The week flew by and before long; it was Friday which meant my first diva off. I won't lie that I was terrified right now. I slipped into my black dress and shoes and then put on the black cloak. Brody had his cloak on over his clothes and then led me out of the dorm and to the dance studio. I saw another black cloaked figure waiting outside and saw it was Adam. Brody took our wrists and led us to the dance studio. I tried not to be nervous but I honestly felt sick. Brody told me though that anyone usually gets nervous before their first Midnight Madness. He told me about his first and how he got a terrible bout of hiccups before singing.

We walked into the dance studio and all the others came in. Adam and I kept our hoods up until we were introduced to the others that were present. Brody finally took his hood down and said "Welcome to our annual Midnight Madness meeting. Tonight; we have two new to the group. Please welcome Silver Lockhart and Adam Crawford." We lowered our hoods and Brody continued "We all know the rules; no actual applauding, use your jazz hands and please remain silent until the song is over. Winner will be chosen at the end of the performance. Now, without further ado, let us choose the song that our newest members will compete with." He reached into a hat and, pulled a slip and said "The song for this diva off is the Andrew Lloyd Webber classic piece 'Music of the Night'. On the last verse; you two shall sing together. Now; to flip a coin to see who will go first. Adam, as you are the one who challenged Silver, you will call first." "Heads" Adam replied. Brody tossed and replied "It's tails which means Silver will sing first." I took a deep breath and with the first notes; I began singing

**Silver:**

**Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ...**

_Adam:_

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night ...  
_  
**Silver:**

**Close your eyes and surrender to your  
darkest dreams!  
Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before!  
Close your eyes,  
let your spirit start to soar!  
And you'll live  
as you've never lived before ...  
**  
_Adam:_

_Softly, deftly,  
music shall caress you ...  
Hear it, feel it,  
secretly possess you ...  
Open up your mind,  
let your fantasies unwind,  
in this darkness that  
you know you cannot fight -  
the darkness of the music of the night ...  
_  
**Silver:**

**Let your mind start to journey  
through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts  
of the life you knew before!  
Let your soul take you where you  
long to be!  
Only then can you belong to me ...**

_Adam:_

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation!_

_**Silver & Adam:**_

_**Let the dream begin,  
let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write -  
the power of the music of the night ...**_

You alone can make my song take flight -  
help me make the music of the - night

We finished the song and had the show of hands before Brody said "Alright; well done you two. Now; it is time to for the decision of the others. The rest of you know what to do so make the decision." We stood still as the others started taking sides. When the group had made the decision; Brody was counting and said "Tonight's Midnight Madness diva off goes to Miss Silver Lockhart." With another show of hands; Midnight Madness was over and I walked over to Adam and said "You were really good Adam."

"Thank you Silver and so were you. I see now why you won. I consider it an honor to have sung with you. I hope we can be friends" Adam replied. "Of course we can Adam" I replied as we shook hands. Brody and I finally left the dance room and headed back to our dorm and Brody said "You were brilliant darling. See; that wasn't that hard, was it?" "No; it wasn't but I was still freaking out" I replied. "The thing with that Silver was that you used that fear and turned it into soul for that song" Brody told me as we headed inside. We finally changed for bed and fell asleep happily in each other's arms and dreamed of our future together.


End file.
